Remnant's master of nobodies
by 8-bit pirate
Summary: The nobodies were lost, they needed a new master. A young blonde knight will be that master, but he will have to survive school, their training, new worlds, and some slight ecchi situations. rating may change to m later. multi cross since its kingdom hearts
1. flashbacks and cliffs

**hey guys so this is the first chapter hope you guys enjoy it**

 **is the disclaimer really necessary? course it is. you know it is**

 **don't own RWBY, Kingdom hearts, or any worlds that may be included in the story.**

humans/faunus talking: "nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking: 'nobodies'

nobodies talking: _"nobodies"_

nobodies thinking: _'nobodies  
_

* * *

 _flashback: twilight thorn p.o.v_

 _The nobodies are lost. Ever since the fall of organization XIII they lost all purpose. Now we wander the worlds under the temporary direction of me, twilight thorn. Though a boss nobody I am indeed powerful my main purpose is to find someone to control over me and my fellow brothers and sisters. The dusks and lower nobodies had been looking towards me for guidance. Even the higher class nobodies were following me._

 _As for how the others were doing while I searched. It wasn't good at all, the samurai and dragoons were beginning to give up on finding a new master, the berserkers and sorcerers though silent most of the time were trying to keep everyone under control. Then there were the gamblers and dancers, they had taken to distracting themselves from the search by doing exactly what their names imply._

 _'We need to find a new master. And soon.' The boss nobody thought with slight urgency as he looked to the rest of the nobodies. All of them seeming to lose the will to find a new master. The snipers and assassins are no where to be seen, since they had been scouting ahead to different worlds looking for a possible master. What concerned the boss nobody the most were the dusks and creepers._

 _The concern for the lesser nobodies had surprised me since we weren't even supposed to feel emotions. i found myself looking at the female nobodies faces, they were losing the hope of finding a new master. What had shocked me even more then the concern for them was the tears he saw fall from their eyes. The tears were obvious since two lesser nobodies had taken to showing their actual faces._

 _"Damn it! where in kingdom hearts are they?!"The tears were the last straw for me. We need to find ourselves a new master and now! I was about to go look for them myself until the two commander nobodies appeared in a swirl of black and white thorns._

 _'finally they're back, I just hope they brought good news.' I thought as the two dark purple nobodies came up to me._

 _"Please tell me you found something." The assassin grinned behind the scarf covering her face._

 _" oh, we found something even better than just something." she said with her grin remaining._

 _"What do you mean? Did you find someone or not?!" I raised my voice a bit as the other nobodies were gathering around us._

 _"UGH, what she means is that we found ourselves the best possible candidate for a new master." The sniper said with slight annoyance towards his fellow commander. As soon as he said that the other nobodies began to start cheering with new found hope for a new master_

 _"So the candidate is in this far off world with a broken moon, that and it is full creatures of darkness like the heartless. but they don't leave behind hearts after death. That and they wear masks." the sniper explained._

 _"And what of the candidate, does he posses the necessary power?" I need to know if he could have power close to any of the other masters._

 _"oh yeah he does, but it's kinda locked away at the moment. His heart is full of light and raw energy, and is big enough to house all of us." the assassin said with excitement and some other emotion that had me a bit concerned._

 _"And what does he look like so we can find him?" The sorcerer asked his fellow commander._

 _This question brought out a strange reaction from the purple nobody. Her face became a bit red, had a large grin, and even though nobodies don't have any, blood started come out of her nose behind her scarf. To top it off she started giggling perversely. I look toward the sniper, hoping he could shed some light on the reaction._

 _"Alright, he's a blonde, maybe seventeen, wears white armor over a hoodie and has blue eyes. And as to why she is acting like that, ugh."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"She thought it would be a funny idea to get a look at him while he was showering." The sniper spoke with great annoyance as he glared at the perverted assassin._

* * *

 **present time: cliffs of emerald forest**

 _AACHOO!_

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." professor Ozpin said to the students currently standing on launch pads. Ozpin had silver hair and round bronze colored glasses and wore mostly green and was holding a coffee mug. Ozpin turned to his fellow professor and headmistress Glynda Goodwitch to continue the introduction. She is a beautiful blonde women with green eyes who looked very young. She wore glasses,a white shirt with a teardrop opening at her breasts, black vest and skirt, black knee high boots and black stockings, and a purple cape that had a torn pattern at the bottom.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion." Miss Goodwitch said as she looked at each of the students while holding a scroll containing various information about the students.

"Each of you will be given teammates, today." Miss Goodwitch said much to the fear of some of the more socially awkward students.

"Each of these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." This time Ozpin added to the fear of the socially awkward.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." he finished with a slight grin as he heard metaphorical glass breaking.

"WHAT?!" shout a distressed Ruby Rose.

"see, i told you." spoke an excited Nora Valkyrie to Ren as Ozpin started giving instructions on what to do in the forest.

"Once you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." he paused to gauge the emotions showing on the students' faces before he continued.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." he spoke with a serious tone this time.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." he looked towards Glynda for a moment.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and we'll grade you appropriately... Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished giving his instructions to look for and immediately ignore any students with questions.

"yeah, um sir?" spoke up Juane arc with his hand raised only to be ignored.

"Good. Now take your positions." The other students began to take various positions to be launched.

"So um sir, I got a question. So this 'landing strategy' thing. What is it, are you dropping us off...or something?" the blonde knight asked with uncertainty as students were being launched into the forest.

"No~ ,you will be falling." another student was launched.

"ah, I see. So~, did you hand out any parachutes or anything?" Nora was next to be launched with a cheerful WOOH~.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as more students were launched. Juane nervously looked towards Ruby and Yang as they flashed him confident smiles before they were launched. As he saw them he also what appeared to be two slender looking women in some kind of white suits behind them. One of them was wearing a hood with a horizontal zipper, and the other had a strange hat and long sleeves. What he saw on both of them was the same crosslike symbol.

"Wait who are th-EEEEEE _EEEEeeeeeeeyyyy?!_ " and so he was launched too. Though what he said before that had caused the headmaster and mistress to look where he pointed and saw no one there, but they had sensed some form of aura flare before it disappeared.

"Glynda?"

"Yes."

"Could you check the cameras?"

She took out her Scroll to check the footage of the area Juane pointed at before he was launched. What they saw was a bit distorted but they made out two gray figures with the same symbol. Glynda turned towards Ozpin as he looked at the two figures

"Well, this is certainly going to be an interesting year." he said right before returning to his coffee.

* * *

 **(a/n):aaaannnnddd done wow. first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. next chapter will be up either tomorrow or thursday. as for any worlds you want included i will hold polls if i can figure out how to do that, if i can't by thursday then tell me in the comments.**

 **there will be an omake in almost every chapter. first one is gonna be the shower business. anyone wanna guess who were the nobodies in the bushes. yes no, anyway later**


	2. new master

**so chapter two is here, polls are up for the worlds that you would want to see. if there are any worlds you want to see that aren't in the poll then tell me in the comments.**

humans/faunus talking: "nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking: ' **nobodies _'_**

 _nobodies talking:_ " _nobodies"_

 _nobodies thinking: ' **nobodies'**_

* * *

 **Emerald forest**

The initiation had finally begun with the future teams being launched in the emerald forest. Each of the students began implementing their landing strategies. Most hooked themselves around the trees and slide or jump down, others were using explosions to go even farther and faster, a few were using their semblances. And some were smashing through the trees.

Then there is the blonde knight Jaune arc. He himself was flying above the forest with no thought about landing. He was still thinking about the two figures at the cliffs. He saw their grayish blue eyes looking at him with some kind of hope. That raised a question to him. Why would he give them hope? What about him would possibly do that.

He was thinking about it so much he didn't notice the rapidly approaching trees or ground. Though a certain redhaired champion did.

After Pyrrha had used her landing strategy by smashing through trees with _akouo_ , she took out _milo_ in its rifle form and looked through the crosshairs for a certain blonde. She did find him flying over the trees but she expected him to be almost panicking, but he looked deep in thought with no concern for landing and getting closer to the ground. That sight sent her into a slight panic.

' **nononono! JAUNE! What is he doing?! Does he not have a strategy?! WHAT DO I DO?! WAIT, _MILO!'_**

With that last thought the champion frantically transformed her weapon into its javelin form and threw with added force and direction from her semblance hoping to pin Jaune to a tree without spearing him through his body. As she watched _milo_ fly through air she began to hastily make her way down the trees and to her new partner.

* * *

As Jaune continued to soar through the air above the forest his thoughts were still on the two mysterious figures he saw at the cliffs.

' **Why would they look at me with hope? There's no way i'm anything special. And what were they? Those two didn't look that human or faunus-like. That and their weird symbol.'**

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a red and bronze spear fly towards him at great speeds. The spear tore through his hood and changed his course from the ground to the nearest tree. The spearhead was almost completely buried in the tree. He was at least twenty feet above the ground as he felt himself slam on the thick bark. The impact made him realize that someone kept him from becoming a stain on the ground. He looked over his shoulder and recognized the spear.

"THANK YOU."

"I'M SORRY!"

"Hehe, she sure is humble. Now... how do I get down?"

Jaune was given his answer when he heard the fabric of his hood begin to tear. he looked up and saw the blade of the spear cut his hood down the middle. He quickly grabbed the long handle before falling to the ground. While he held on to the spear he looked down to see just how far he would drop. As it turns out the tree was slanting back far enough for him to slide down.

"Well that answers that. Better bring Pyrrha's spear too." he said as he began to pry the spear out of the tree. As he was doing this he was being watched. The dusk and the creeper looked on as their soon to be new master made his way down the tree with the champion's spear. The two looked at each other as they decided if they should reveal them selves or not.

" _Come on, our friends said we were supposed to get close to him to check out his heart, or see how he fights." Th_ e slender nobody said trying to convince her short companion.

 _"I still don't know. What if he gets scared by the way we look?"_ the short nobody sounding uncertain.

 _"oh relax, I'm sure he won't get scared by your cute little self."_ the slender one reassured her friend.

 _"okay fine, but i'm still nervous."  
_

With that the two nobodies decided to meet their new master. Who was currently siding down the tree with Pyrrha's spear in hand.

 **Back to Jaune  
**

 **'Well that was a little harder than i thought. I guess her spear was further in than it looked. oh well. At least now i'm not stuck in a tree any more. Now all i have to do is wait or go and find Pyrrha. I guess it'd be safer to wait here but i don't wanna ruin her score if she loses time getting to me. But i'd just end up getting lost.'**

 _*SWOOSH* "_ huh?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the two figures from back at the cliff. The first one was a really slender looking girl about a head shorter then him wearing some sort of formfitting white suit that covered all of her body, even her hand and feet. The suit dark blue lines going down her sides and legs. She wasn't wearing the zipper hood so he can see her face. she had pale skin, dark purple hair, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. **(a/n: think of xion's face for both)**

The one next to her was at least two feet shorter than he was. She wore a grayish purple shirt with a black line down the middle and really long sleeves that have the same spiked cross. she wore black baggy pants and pointed shoes. the hat was tilted up and he saw she had the same face but with dark blue hair and purple eyes. Could they be sisters?

"uh, hi. Weren't you two at the cliff?"

" _Yep, and you're our new master!"_ the dusk spoke with a cheerful smile. The shorter one bonked her tall companion and started yelling at her for just blurting out so carelessy.

"huh?" this confused the blonde knight so much.

 **(a/n)play kh2 ost: sinister sundown)**

But they didn't have time to talk about it further since the two nobodies had attracted three beowolves. The short creeper stopped scolding her fellow nobody when the grim appeared. They looked to each other and nodded. The dusk put her hood on and the creeper tilted her hat down as they got ready to fight with their new master. Jaune took _crocea mors_ out and got ready to fight the small group of grim.

The beowolves charged first, each of them swiping at one of the three. The dusk and creeper was dodging each of the beowovles swipes by swinging their bodies around them as if they could float and stretch, but Jaune couldn't dodge them in the same way at all. instead he blocked the strikes with his shield and swung his sword at the arms of which ever beowolf attacking him.

The two nobodies were practically dancing around the grim. The dusk was striking her grim with incredibly fast spin kicks and powerful spinning strikes with her arms. But her attacks were only hurting the beowolf with stuns. She looked towards Jaune and their eyes met as he was fighting one the other beowolves, and saw that he was doing more damage than her. And while her fast strikes weren't enough to kill the grim Jaune's sword certainly was. He was able to figure out her plan with the look she gave to him while dodging the swipes of the beowolf.

The blonde knight quickly left his grim to the creeper and made his way toward the dusk nobody. The dusk had stunned the grim with a swift kick to its masked face. Once that was done she quickly flew behind Jaune as he trust his sword through the grim's skull killing it instantly. The beowolf fell forward to the ground before he put his foot on its muzzle and kicked the grim forward to get his sword out of its head. The two turned their attention to the other two grim as the creeper was holding them off in her sword form.

' **Did she become a floating sword? BAH! I'll ask later."** Jaune thought as he returned to the fight.

He and the dusk turned the attention of the second grim on them as they continued their strategy of double teaming the beowolf. Jaune was blocking any strikes that came his way while she stunned the wolf giving him the opportunities to land fatal blows. The finished the fight with Jaune stabbing the grim through the chest.

They turned to see the creeper rapidly spinning in her form before she plunges her blade in the grim's neck. The beowolf gurgled and then slumped forward dead. The nobody pulls herself out before transforming back to her base form.

 **(end song)**

"WOW... that was pretty awesome."

* * *

 **well the fight scene was a little tough, but i think i did okay. please tell me your thoughts in the comments. BUT before i go i promised an omake didn't well here you.**

 **omake**

The assassin and sniper duo had found themselves and their fellow nobodies the perfect candidate for a new master. The young blonde had so much power locked away. And according to the female assassin he wasn't bad looking. The sniper nobody worked well with the assassin, but he could barely put up with her. So when she came up with the idea to look him wile he was in the school's shower, he just let her do as she pleased to shut her up.

' _where the hell is she?'_ the sniper thought as he waited for his fellow commander. He was outside the ballroom so they could meet up and report back to twilight thorn. he then notice a shadow moving on the ground. the assassin emerged from the shadow then turned towards fellow commander.

" _finally, there you are. Come on we gotta report back, and why is there blood coming from your nose?"_

 _"giggle~ soooo~ biiig~"_ the assassin slurred out before she passed out.

 _'That idiot actually did it. UUGGHH'_

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed, and happy thanksgiving everybody. later**


	3. new friends and new weapon

**so I realized that i forgot to set the poll up on my profile. but that's fixed so it should be there now. ten choices of what world you want me to put in and you get three picks. again if there are any you want to see that aren't in the poll then tell in the comments. i will tell which worlds that are definitely going to be in at the end of this chapter.**

 **and i have been thinking on this issue, should i give the nobodies names? Yes.**

 **And if your wondering about pairings i am most likely going to make it RubyXJauneXPyrrhaXfemale nobodies with maybe slight teasing from characters of the other words.**

 **this might be the first chapter were jaune summons an organization XIII weapon, or maybe the next one. Now i won't tell you which one.**

 **but~ i will give you a hint in the form of my best attempt at one of Yang's puns.**

 **"It makes him fight like a _lunatic~._ Eh. Eh"**

human/faunus talking: "nobodies"

human/faunus thinking: **'nobodies'**

nobodies talking: _"nobodies"_

nobodies thinking: **_'nobodies'_**

* * *

 ** _Jaune and the nobodies_**

"WOW... that was pretty awesome."

The creeper nobody's face gained a red tint at the blonde's praise. She hastily turned to her right and brought her arms close to her chest while stammering out a thank you. The dusk nobody noticed his praising of her short companion and puffed her cheeks out in slight jealousy.

 _"Hey what about me. Didn't I help you fight two of them?"_ she said pulling her hood down with a cute pout.

"N-No you were pretty cool too!" Jaune quickly said while waving his hands, hoping he didn't offend the nobody as he turned to her. But the poor blonde knight blushed brighter than Ruby's hood when the nobody flew towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

Under normal circumstances Jaune would've accepted the hug and think nothing of it, but at the moment the dusk currently had his face pressed against her medium sized chest.

Elsewhere a certain champion felt the need to spear someone thirty-seven times in the chest, while red clad reaper had some confusing thoughts and felt she needed to drink more milk.

" _REALLY?! YOU THINK I WAS COOL?! THANK YOU MASTER! YOU WERE REALLY COOL TOO!"_ the dusk happily squealed as held on to the knight's head. The blonde would have enjoyed the feeling of her assets, if he wasn't suffocating. Jaune struggled for a bit and was able to pry the slender girl off his still red face.

"*PANT*PANT* please stop. And what do you mean by master?" to Jaune that was the million lien question, what did they mean by master? The two nobodies gave a brief explanation on what they were, why they were in search of a new master after their previous ones fell, and how the two of them need to set up shop in his heart so the others could come.

"Wait I still don't understand, what do you mean set up in my heart? And how can you not have hearts?" the blonde asked not sure if he should believe their story.

" _We don't have time, but our friends can explain better once we are inside your dream tonight."_ the creeper said hoping he would accept that for now. Jaune was pretty unsure about the whole 'nobodies without hearts' thing, but then again he did see one of them transform into a sword.

"Alright, I guess i'll believe you for now, but how are you going to get in my heart?" the still confused knight asked. The nobodies just closed their eyes and disappeared in a swirl of black and white thorns. The thorns then swirled around Jaune before going into his chest.

"Oh... I guess that's how." the nobodies disappeared into his chest just before a certain mistral champion found the blonde knight. Pyrrha expected Jaune to still be speared to the tree, but instead she found him surrounded by the disappearing beowolves. It seems that she may have misjudged him. The sight cemented Pyrrha's goal of making the blonde her's.

"So Jaune~, are there any spots left on your team?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Y-yeah, I guess there still is." the knight said with a nervous tone. Then he remembered that he still _milo_ on his back and quickly returned the transforming weapon to its owner. The champion smiled at his slightly nervous actions towards her. She asked him how he took down the beowolves. Her answer was that he had a some help.

* * *

 **Jaune's dive to the heart**

 _The dusk and creeper found themselves on a blue glass pillar similar to those they had seen before in the seven princesses of heart and the guardians of light, but thing with Jaune's is that his was almost three times as big._

 _The picture on the floor showed Jaune sleeping on the side wearing his normal clothes and armor with crocea mors in his hand with most of the organization's weapons surrounding him. The center of the heart had portraits of each of Jaune's friends, the teachers, and even a few friends he hasn't met yet. Surrounding the image were various symbols of the future teams and a few others. In the middle of all the symbols was the nobodies' and the largest was the arc family's in the center of a hear shaped moon behind the portraits of his friends. _

_The two nobodies were in awe at the size of the heart, they quickly snapped out of it as they set up what their friends referred to as a 'link portal'. The portal looked like a pink and purple sphere with several diamonds around it. Apparently it was used by the ones who brought down the organization to enter sleeping worlds._

 _"So how long will it take for our friends to get through the link portal?" the creeper asked her slender companion._

 _"I think they said it would take an hour or two." The dusk said just as a projection appeared above them and saw Jaune walking with Pyrrha in the forest. They saw her walking ahead of him and pushed a branch out the way before letting it snap back and smack Jaune causing him to fall over and leave a small cut on his face.  
_

 _"Ouch." they both said before deciding to just watch their new master through the projection._

* * *

 **Back to Jaune and Pyrrha**

The blonde pulled himself of the ground and touched the cut on his cheek. He checked his hand saw a bit of blood. Pyrrha noticed him fall and quickly apologized, but she noticed that his cut hasn't healed it self yet.

"Jaune, why didn't you activate your aura?"

"My what?"

"Jaune do you not know what aura is?" she asked now realizing that he hasn't had his unlocked.

"Is it too late to lie and say I do know what it is?" Jaune asked hoping to lighten the subject. His attempt was rewarded when she gained an amused smile.

" _Giggle~_ I'm afraid it is Jaune, but if you want i could still tell you." the crimson haired champion proceeded to explain the basic concepts about aura being a manifestation of there souls. Why they fought grim and how aura can be called upon to protect them.

"Now Jaune, close your eyes and concentrate." she said as she put her hand on his face causing him to gain a slight blush at the contanct.

"Uh, okay." he said as he closed his eyes and felt some kind of warmth spread through his body. Pyrrha began to glow crimson before she started the ritual.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ When Pyrrha finished she collapsed from the drain on her aura. But Jaune was glowing bright white with black and white thorns swirling around his body.

"Pyrrha! are you okay!?" he asked with great concern for his partner. But she got back up after her glow faded. She his glow remain along with the black and white thorns. She was surprised at the amount of the aura just from the glow, but the strange thorns .

She gained a red tint on her cheeks after feeling the warmth of his aura, as well as a tingling sensation on her body and the strong urge to claim the blonde knight right there. Then she remember the question he asked concerning her wellbeing.

"oh, yes Jaune I'm fine. It's your aura reserves, they are very large, _and so warm~"_ the champion finished with a dazed tone and her eyes drooping slightly. Her mind was now set, she is claiming the blonde knight for herself.

"Uh, so is that goo-?!" before Jaune could finish he felt a sudden surge of energy as the thorns around him began to circle around him rapidly before dispelling in a sudden burst. The force of it was strong enough to send Jaune slamming his back into a tree and push Pyrrha a few feet away.

"ugh, H-hey Pyrrha are you okay?" the blonde asked still dazed from the impact of the tree. When his dazed vision cleared he saw the champion had gained a deep red blush and a predatory look in her eye. He started to nervously sweat as she was getting closer to him. And he was still backed up against a tree.

"uhhh, Pyrrha?"

And then she pounced.

* * *

 **With Yang and Blake**

The two huntresses in training had reached the northern end of the forest and found the old temple, or what was left of it that Ozpin told them to find.

"Think this is it?" the busty blonde asked her quiet companion. the only answer she got was Blake walking towards the ruins. Yang was a little disappointed that she wasn't making a connection with her new partner right off the bat, but decided to let it go for now.

The two walked through the temple saw various chest pieces on pedestals spread out among the ruins. There were a few missing, meaning that they weren't the first to arrive.

"Chess pieces?" the dark haired beauty finally spoke up looking at the relics.

"Some of them are missing, I guess we weren't the first ones here. bummer." Yang said with slight disappointment

"Well... I guess we should pick one?" Blake said the blonde was still looking at said chess pieces, but then something caused her bow to start twitching and her eyes to widen.

 **'My Ecchi senses are tingling."** the beauty thought with a grin before turning back to her partner. Yang was eye a few of the gold ones before stopping at a gold knight.

"Hmm, how about a cute little pony?" she asked with a cheerful smile while holding the relic. Blake just rolled her eyes but still had a small smile.

"Sure." the blonde huntress walked towards her with the relic in hand.

"That wasn't so hard."

"Well it's not like this pace is very difficult to find." the two decided to wait for any other pairs to show up. They mostly waited in silence until-

 **"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh!"**

 **"** Did you hear that?! I think some girl's in trouble!" Yang said in a concerned tone.

"I don't know? It's probably Jaune, and I'm pretty sure he's fine." the black haired beauty said with a grin.

"You mean Jaune, how would he be fine!? You heard him scream!"

"Yang... are you familiar with Ecchi, or hentai?" she asked the blonde with her grin remaining. The two spent a good amount of time talking about the subject. Yang found it unusual and pretty funny as to why and how Jaune would get caught in a situation like that. They stopped after they got bored of the subect and heard the screaming of Ruby.

They looked up and saw a red and black blur.

"Heeeeeaaaadddsss uuuupppp!" They heard ruby's voice and saw her flailing her arms in panic as she got close to the ground. The red themed girl would've gone splat if there wasn't certain blonde male also flying, but towards ruby.

 **Back to Jaune**

'What the hell was with Pyrrha, why was she doing all that stuff to me!? And what did she mean by making her claim?" The blonde had some free time to think since he was launched by a death stalker after his partner chased him towards a cave before she calmed down.

Jaune remembered what the champion did with a beet red face, but he shook it off since he had to focus on landing this time. He noticed he was flying towards the actual ruins they were supposed to arrive at. He saw Yang and Blake waiting at the temples.

He was about to call out to them for help, then he saw ruby falling right in his flight path. She was screaming flailing as she was rapidly getting closer to the ground.

 **'oh crap, Ruby!"** he thought as the red reaper was falling. Suddenly the time around him seemed to slow down. All his focus was on Ruby, and thinking of some way he can help. He saw a shine of green light with what looked like a _triangle_. When he saw that his body immediately reacted _upon command._

 **(A/n: hehehe, triangle to win)**

 **"** RUBY!"

As soon as he was within reach of her, he shifted his body to grab Ruby and change her path down to the trees with him. While they were both flying he shifted again while holding her so his back was to the trees.

The young huntress gained her senses after her current flight path changed and looked to see who grabbed her, she gained a dark red blush when she saw she was in Jaune's arms while they were flying towards the trees. She didn't have any time to dwell on the subject as they impacted into the foliage seconds later.

"Gaahh!"

"OOff!"

The two landed on a thick branch halfway up the tree. Both were dazed from crash, with Ruby still in the blonde's arms as he was the first to gain his senses. He saw the thorns surrounding them, they dispelled after a moments. Ruby was still a little dazed from the impact, but she was able to shake it off after a few seconds.

"Hey ruby, are you okay?"

"Huh? O-oh y-yeah, I-I'm fine." she said realizing she was still in his arms as well as his lap. The two at the ruins saw that and were a bit surprised that jaune managed to save ruby and land sort-of safely.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky, and got saved by Jaune?" Blake asked the busty blonde wondering if she saw that right. But right now Yang was focused on the position they were in, as well as her sister's red face. The sight brought a devious grin to her face.

 **'Oh, I am going to have fun with this.'** the yellow themed huntress thought of several ways to tease the two. The sudden sound of trees beind destroyed stopped her from thinking and turned the group to the forest

Ruby got up, her face still red as she and Jaune got down from the tree to see Nora riding in on an ursa with Ren running behind her before it fell dead to the ground.

"Aww, it's broken~." the energetic bomber said with a pout as the green gunslinger finally caught up with her.

"PANT*PANT*...Nora, please don't do that again."

The two watched as she ignored him and went straight for a rook piece.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~" she sang while dancing with the relic in hand.

"NORA!"

" _GIGGLE..._ COMING REN~"

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?"

the redhead quickly returned to her partner's side. Jaune laughed a little at their her antics, having familiar experience with his seven sisters. Speaking if sisters, the red and yellow ones finally notice the others presence. Ruby ran towards Yang to envelope her in a hug.

"YANG!"

"RUBY!"

"NORA!" the pink one interrupted their moment by popping up between the two. The moment would've been interrupted anyway as more trees were heard being destroyed as they saw Pyrrha being chased by a large death stalker.

"Did she just run all they way here with a death stalker on her tail?" the black haired beauty asked out loud.

For some reason this was apparently the last straw for Yang as her fiery aura flared through her hair and her lilac eyes changed to deep red.

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! CAN EVERY BODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAY HAPPENS!"

1

2

DING*

Cue the Schnee heiress falling to her doom from loosing her grip on a giant nevermore. Jaune was walking up to them not noticing the _falling schnee_ **(hehe)** and that he was almost right underneath her. The time seemed to slow down again for him as he saw another green light above him.

He saw the the same triangle under the falling weiss, and again he seemed to react on command. He bent his legs, brace himself and held his arms out just before she met the ground.

"Ooff!" as it turns out Wiess was a bit heavier than she looked. Jaune almost collapsed under the impact of her. The others saw the blonde knight actually caught her with out fail. The situation was just perfect for one of Yang's puns.

"Hey Weiss, just dropping in~?" The heiress just groaned in annoyance and let herself down from Jaune's arms just as Pyrrha tumbled in after getting away from the death stalker.

"Great everyone's here, now we can all die together." The blonde brawler said a bit jokingly.

"Not if i can help it!" Ruby said with confidence as she charged towards the death stalker. Too bad for her the massive insect just swatted her away with one of its claws. The girl was landed a good few yards away from the beast and manged to pick herself up.

She looked back at the grim and fired off a shot from _crescent rose_ before turning around and running back to her sister. The poor girl was fast enough to get away from the giant scorpion, but not the airborn enemy's volley of giant feathers. They caged her after one caught on to her cape and yanked her back from her escape.

The poor girl was desperately tugging on her cape trying to get free as the death stalker had caught up to her. The grim raised its giant stinger and prepared to strike the red reaper. She looked up at golden stinger with her eyes widening in fear. then it was brought down.

"RUBY!" the others shouted in fear for the red themed huntress.

The others watched as the grim was about to end the girl, but for one of them time seemed to slow down again. The blonde once again witnessed a flash of green and a triangle. The blonde reacted and moved in a blur of speed leaving black and white thorns behind him.

He reached his right hand out to his side, and in a flash of thorns appeared some kind of blue and white claymore. The blonde weaved his way around the feathers in his path and went for the death stalker. He brought the weapon up and blocked the stinger from impaling Ruby. Jaune knocked the gold appendage away before using the blue weapon to strike the grim on its bone plated head. He unleashed a large shockwave as he struck the armor launching the giant scorpion several yards away.

They all saw the blonde's appearance had a few changes. the first being his skin had gotten slightly tanner, his hair had traces of blue towards the tips. Even his clothes changed color, any part that was burnt orange was now deep cobalt. His body was surrounded by his aura and hi eyes were glowing blue.

The most noticeable was the x-shaped scar on a face.

* * *

 **Sorry about the slight cliff hanger but i just wanted to get the chapter out to you guys. next is the nobodies meeting jaune and the end of initiation. any way poll is still up, but that was for worlds i was still deciding on. Oh yeah, the reaction commands will be explained to Jaune next time.**

 **short list on worlds that are going to be in this fic:**

 **1\. mysterious tower**

 **2\. halloween town**

 **3\. olympus (training in minor tournement cups)**

 **4\. land of ooh (just for having fun)**

 **5\. twilight town**

 **Again tell me any worlds you want in the comments that aren't in the poll. Jaune will also have summons from worlds he's been and from other worlds he doesn't visit, like chicken little or stitch. but I didn't really like chicken little so he won't have him.**

 **list of summons:**

 **1\. blade wolf**

 **2\. genie**

 **3\. chopper**

 **4\. tron**

 **5\. genos**

 **any way thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed there will be another poll for the summons soon. omake in the next chapter**

 **later guys.**


	4. the new moon shines

**sorry about the slight cliff hanger last time, but this is where the initiation ends finally and i can start on the new worlds before the vytal festival. nothing in stone there yet but i am planning on jaune wrecking cinders team. if your wondering how, the idea will be explained at the end along with a small sneak peek of the fight.**

 **the first two worlds will be twilight town and the mysterious tower, and will be after he fights twilight thorn in the next chapter. He will use the link portals to get to the worlds while his friends are sleeping and then the portals of darkness for fast travels in the worlds later. the time will be a little different when he is in other worlds.**

 **not in a huge way, but it's like this, one day in remnant is about two or three in the other worlds, and some may be a week, and some the same time. that should give him plenty of time to get on the level of some the more strong and powerful other-worlders in time for the festival.**

 **poll is still up for worlds in the future chapters. it will be up for a few more days so please vote now. oh and i may set up another one for if the others from remnant should face the powerhouses of different worlds. hope you guys pick the fun choice. please comment and leave feedback.**

humans/faunus talking: "nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking: **'nobodies'**

nobodies talking: _"nobodies"_

nobodies thinking: **_'nobodies_ '**

* * *

The others could not believe what they saw, the blonde knight had just smacked an elder death stalker away as if it was a fly. Ruby was in the most awe at her first friend's new appearance and power. Along with the color change in his clothes and hair he had gained more muscle and a few inches in height.

The biggest change was the large claymore in Jaune's hand that he now held in a reverse grip. The blade itself was a metallic sliver that ended in a deep blue spiked crown around the point, Inside the crown was a gold heart, and a silver spiked cross within the heart. She was awed at the weapon but returned her sights to the grim.

The death stalker was stunned but it would not stay that way for long. Jaune turned his attention to the object trapping the awed huntress.

He brought the weapon back and swung, slashing through the giant steel like feather as if it were butter. This only shocked the teens further, as it's almost impossible to do what he did. He looked down at ruby and gave her a hand up.

The poor girl barley hid the blush coming to her cheeks from staring at Jaune's temporary look. The two looked back at the grim for a second before running back to their friends and partners.

"Hey guys... so what do we do now?" asked Ruby while most of their friends shook off their shock. They just stared at the two, or more specifically Jaune. They Just stared at him while Nora found _crocea mors_ by the trees and messed around with the weapon, pretending to be Jaune or Pyrrha since she took _milo_ and _akuo_ too while she was drooling over her partner's transformation and power.

"We were supposed to grab one of the relics and head back to the cliff right?" the slightly deeper voice of Jaune arc was heard by his friends, they showed that he and ruby were to grab the last knight and rook piece.

"What are we going to do about them?" The stoic gunner asked pointing to large species of grim on the ground and air. Most of them stopped whatever they thinking about to focus on the situation.

"Our mission was to return to the cliffs with the relics bfore the initiation ends. having this fight is pointless here." The champion answered, making the thoughts on everyone but Nora's mind focused on escaping to the cliffs.

"Yes she's right. lets get out of here and Nora."

"hmm?"

"Before we do give Jaune and Pyrrha their equipment back."

"Huh?" the champion checked for her weapons and saw they weren't with her.

"Kay!" the bubbly bomber cheerfully complied with her childhood friend's request.

After grabbing the pieces they need Ruby and Jaune returned to their partners and friends. Jaune and Pyrrha retrieved their weapons form the pink themed huntress who finished her little fun time with their equipment. They all looked at each other for a moment before Ren spoke up.

"Time we left!"

And then they made a dash for the cliffs. The death stalker was already on their tails along with the nevermore who was circling back firing steel like feathers at the teens. They all ran as fast as they could avoiding impalement by massive feathers before they made it to the cliff temple.

The avian grim flew overhead and perched itself atop the stone structure blocking their path. The teens took cover behind the walls of the lower temple just as the nevermore flared its wings and let out a large screech as if challenging the young hunters.

"Well that's great!" Yang sarcastically remarked. The busty blonde was only irritated further when the death stalker had finally caught up to them and burst through the remaining trees on the edge of the forest. The others took that as a signal to head for the bridge while the newly transformed knight took it as a challenge from the elder grim.

 **(a/n:play khII ost: thirteenth struggle)**

While the others were avoiding feathers from the once again air-born grim with Nora's cover of explosive heart grenades, the blonde and blue knight charged at the elder grim with the altered lunatic in his hand and _crocea mors_ on his back. The deatstalker raised its claws to strike the incoming hunter. Jaune brought the lunatic back and parried the claws with large shock-waves released from the lunatic upon each strike landed.

The large grim was being pushed back by the furious onslaught of the the blonde knights strikes. each of his attacks released blue shock waves and bursts of magic from the areas he hits. Even if a strike missed the magic fire bursting through the ground leave multiple strikes on the grim's body. However after dealing lots of damage with the _lunatic_ 's magic fire he felt to be losing power in his attacks and getting exhausted from the magic use.

The blue in his hair started to fade and his aura was returning to white. He even felt his consciousness begin to slip, but before it did he looked back and saw the bridge was destroyed. Ren Nora and Pyrrha were watching his fight, and the others fight the nevermore, they appear to be a little beat up, ren wasn't as bad but looked tired. Then they began to run towards his fight with their weapons ready to attack.

 **'They're coming to fight?! No! I don't want them to interfere!... but, we need to fight as a team!'** Jaune thought with slight concern, not wanting his new friends and partner to fight his battle when they were injured, even if their aura heals them.

Then a vision flashed through his mind. He saw a man with long blue hair and a black coat with the same weapon fighting some black shadowy creatures with yellow eyes. The man was fighting with fast and powerful strikes as he was doing, but the cloaked stranger was far more skilled than the blonde.

The next vision was something that really caught his eye. the man leap in to the air said something that charged his magic and unleashed on the shadows . However, he put those images aside to analyze the injured grim as his friends arrived. But the words he heard remained in his mind.

About half of its eyes were gone, and most of its bone plating was almost destroyed from his furious onslaught with the lunatic. Its leg movements were severely crippled, but the claws and stinger were considerably slowed down but still strong. Then he thought back to his new teammates and how they can help finish this.

"Guys! I have a plan! Pyrrha i need you to focus on the claws and keep them busy, Ren you have to shoot down the stinger and Nora I want you to start smashing its head as soon as you get close! While you're doing that i'll be charging up to finish the fight! You got it!?"

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"You got it Jaune-Jaune!"

And so the plan was set in motion with Nora the first to charge with _magnhild_ in its hammer form, Pyrrha ran ahead of her to block the incoming strikes from its claws with _akuo_ so she could land a stunning blow right on the damaged bone armor on the deathstalker's forehead.

With the grim dazed Jaune took few steps back from the fight and leaped into the air. His new weapon was no longer in hand but behind him as he was floating in the air with his eyes closed and arms spread out. Then he spoke the same words as the man in his brief vision.

" _Moon! Shine down!"_

And with those words the blonde knight began gathering magic throughout his body and channeling it into the _lunatic,_ his aura and hair returning to blue and his new scar getting larger. Meanwhile down bellow the other three were fighting the large grim with the strategy Jaune gave them.

Pyrrha was blocking the claws giving Nora openings to land blows on the grim's body and head. Ren on the other hand was having a bit of a time trying to climb up the wildly flailing tail without getting gored.

It wasn't until Nora manged to shoot a grenade and smack its head at the same time to stun the massive grim that he managed to climb up the tail and unload on the stinger. The sudden pain however caused the grim to violently thrash and launch Ren into one of the temple's outer walls.

"REN!" the distressed nora called out to her childhood friend.

"Don't worry Nora he'll be fine! Come on we still need to buy Jaune some more time." the amazon said trying to calm the bomber down.

"Besides it looks like he's almost finished. Just a little more and we can finish the initiation."

"Yeah, Renny will be fine. And Jaune-Jaune can finish the big bug for us!"

As fate would have it Jaune had gathered enough magic into his body and the _Lunatic_ , his body and weapons began glowing and channeled more of it before something happened to his new weapon. It glowed brightly before four large spike burst from the crown on each side. After the transformation he returned to his reverse grip, the magic blue flames covering his body. He stopped floating and returned to the ground a few yards away from the fight. It was time to finish the deathstalker.

"Nora, Pyrrha! Get back!"

"Okay!"

"Roger that!"

They quickly left the elder grim to their recharged knight and watched as he unleashed on the nearly defeated monster. Nora was cheering him while getting Ren, while Pyrrha was red faced and drooling at his powerful aura(magic). They all watched the knight's powerful almost endless barrage of strength and magic.

The blonde was unleashing even larger bursts of magic fire and shockwaves than before. He was blocking every strike from the claws and tail that managed to get close to him. The deathstalker was quickly being overwhelmed by the furious attacks of the transformed Jaune. The fight was almost over when Jaune brought the spiked claymore for a strike that destroyed the right claw completely. The grim screamed in pain and brought its stinger down only for it to shattered as well.

"WOOHOO~! GO JAUNE!"

"He seems to be better than we thought."

"Y-yeah he i-is."

They saw him leap back into the air, flames surrounding him and glowing with his aura. He raised the lunatic over his with his right arm channeling all of his magic into the spiked weapon. Jaune took one last look at the death stalker and took a deep breath before bringing and end to the fight.

" _BE GONE!"_

And with that he launched the spiked weapon at the nearly dead grim with great strength and speed. The weapon impacted into the elder deathstalker with enough force to be equal with a magically enhanced missile. The result was an the largest shockwave yet, and along with that was a geyser of magic blue flames from the ground underneath the new hole in the elder grim. The combination of the two caused the death stalker to literaly explode in blue flames of nobody magic.

 **(end music)**

The blonde knight floated to the ground with the blue flames still surrounding his body as he gently landed on the ground. His body slowly returning to its old self, and the altered lunatic disappearing in a swirl of black and white thorns. The three were awed at Jaune's display of power and aura(magic).

But they didn't have time to dwell on it because he slumped forward onto his knees and then went completely flat face down with his eyes half lidded.

"JAUNE!"

The three rushed forward to the aid of their fallen friend hoping he didn't wear himself too seriously.

"Jaune are you okay?!"

"Y-y-yeah I-i'm fine. B-but I can't move." the three were kind of expecting that, he did use a lot of his aura.

"You were really cool Jaune! You showed that big bug whose boss!"

"I gotta say it was really impressive."

"T-thanks. S-say, can you guys help me back to the cliffs?"

They all shared a small laugh, even if it hurt Jaune to laugh right now. But it was just a little, so he didn't care so much about it. And so the four made their way to the cliff just in time to see Ruby finish of the giant nevermore. And as violent as it was, it was also pretty awesome to see the little reaper run up a cliff to cut of the grim's head.

"Wow."

* * *

 **And done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. still tell me what you think of the fight scenes and any other thoughts you guys have in the comments. any way i was going to tell you guys what i was going to do in the next chapters.**

 **The next chapter will show a bit of the team assigning and will focus mostly on the battle with twilight thorn.**

 **Now about the vytal festival. i was thinking of Jaune doing a kind of latter where he fights full teams on his own in the organization XIII cloak before the finals and reveals himself after his training trip. Yes Jaune is gonna have the organization cloak as his main battle outfit during the festival.**

 **Anyway the fights will be like this, some of the teams he fights will be quick wins and some may be a bit of work to win, like if he fights team RWBY or his own team**

 **oh, and if anybody could do some cover art of Jaune with an XIII cloak/weapon for the fic that would be great. pm me if you want to do it**

 **and that's it for the chapter. hope you all have a merry Christmas and various other holidays, thank you for all the follows and favs. see you later.**

* * *

 **(sneak peek: cinder pov)**

This is not possible! How is some unknown able to humiliate us like this?! I can't even see his face with that damn hood! Whats worse is that who ever this is can use multiple weapons with copies of himself!

Those strange guns have Emerald completely cornered! Mercury can't even get close to him with that water controlling sitar. The worst is those damnable chakrams! Even with the maiden's power they negate my every attack, it's almost as if fire heals him with those!

I haven't checked on our new member Neo yet. I wondered what she was fighting. I looked toward the ruined city part of the map to where i sent her, she was supposed to be on top of one the buildings. I turned and found her where she was supposed to be and filled up with rage at what was going on.

ARE THEY EATING ICE CREAM!?


	5. the first test

**and so the fight with twilight thorn is finally here and i have been waiting to to this fight since i started this story. not only that but hopefully the first world he goes to is in the next chapter. and as i said the first world is twilight town.**

 **and then he will meet master yen sid in the mysterious tower and talk about the nobodies and him grooming jaune into a keyblade master. it will have to do with his control over the nobodies and wanting to keep him from falling into the darkness.**

 **since he'll use light and darkness like some nobodies he will need control over both. and i was thinking of him and his otherworldly companions fighting cinder's forces during the festival. I wonder if she will realize just much she goofed when they show up to fight. oh that will be fun to see.**

 **and since more was revealed about her i was thinking of her containing a fragment of master xehanort's heart that is possessing her. And jaune saves her from that with his powers. And i might make him summon the _X-blade._ maybe when he does his mark of mastery exam.**

 **I know it's kinda late but happy new year.**

 **key:**

human/faunus talking:"nobodies"

human/faunus thinking: **'nobodies'**

 _nobodies talking:"master"_

 _nobodies thinking: **'master'**_

 _twilight thorn speech/ thoughts: "master" / **'master**_

all beings' speak inside Jaune's heart: " _nobodies"_

* * *

 **jaune's heart**

 _The dusk and creeper couldn't wait to tell the others about what they witnessed. Their soon to be new master had summoned one of their old masters weapons in his an even stronger version of the original._

 _They way he summoned and then used the altered lunatic (they would have to come up with a different name for it later) was really close to the way Saix/Isa fought. Albeit not quite as fluidly or as powerful but still. Then realization dawned on them._

 _They now realized why the weapons appeared on his heart._

 _After the fall of master Xehanort and his true organization XIII most who were being controlled by him in the original organization had their hearts restored over time after their first defeat by the heroes. Although they were missing pieces the hearts fixed themselves so to speak. And after fall Saix returned to his old self isa while the true members didn't._

 _But the missing pieces were never found, and now they new why._

 _Jaune contained the pieces in his own heart and they became part of his. Something about his heart must have attracted them to him, and it felt strange to the two nobodies. It made them feel strangely warm inside and some other feelings towards the blonde that made the two females a little red._

 _Even their thoughts took a turn for the naughty. Not as much as their assassin friend but it still made steam come out of their ears._

 _Putting the dirty thoughts aside (barely) the dusk and creeper noticed that the link portal was ready, the commanders should be inside jaune's heart in a few moments. The dusk was almost bouncing at the news they were about to give them._

 _"oh finally they're here! i can't wait for them to meet our new master!"_

 _"Hold on, he is not our master yet. Twilight thorn still has to give him the test." too bad the creeper had to remind her friend of that one important detail._

 _"oooohhhh...right. that, *mmmph* i really hope he will be okay when he takes it."_

 _"well since he can summon altered weapons of our old masters, Jaune should be fine."_

 _Well there was that but she was still worried. The two finished there little talk just as the rest of their friends and superiors started to come through the link. the first to appear were the assassin and the dancer, as the other two females of the group entered the heart they soon felt the same feelings and warmth; barely managing to compose themselves as the others arrived._

 _After that little mess the rest appeared and then finally the boss nobody Twilight thorn._

 _"Impressive, to think the boy would have the missing pieces of our old masters hearts. This is truly remarkable." the sorcerer stated while analyzing the the heart of the blonde knight._

 _"He still needs to pass my test, but seeing all this" he rose into the air and looked at the whole of his heart. The other nobodies were looking at him, anticipating his_

 _"He might pass with flying colors." they all gained a look of hope, even the more stoic berserker and sorcerer were showing a bit of emotion. Though they would reluctantly admit it._

* * *

 **Team JNPR/RWBY's new dorm**

The initiation was finally over and the teams were announced. The newly named teams JNPR and RWBY were in the midst of celebrating in their new special dorm. If it can even be called that, it was almost three times the size with multiple rooms: a living room, two bedrooms for each team, a good sized kitchen,and even onsen-style bathroom.

Apparently due their performance in the emerald forest the headmaster decided to make them beacon's first dual team, the two teams couldn't believe that they already made a name for themselves before classes even started, that and some system error led to their special case so Ozpin just went with it and thought it might make his academy look better since he was the first headmaster to do this. He would have so much fun telling Ironwood about this.

Back to our favorite teams, all members were currently in the main room of the huge dorm having a bit of a small party. Even Blake and Weiss were getting into the fun despite one being a bit grouchy.

The rest were in full swing, Ruby and Nora eating their favorite treat of pankakes and cookies, Yang was having a drink with Blake and Pyrrha. Weiss on other hand seemed a bit peeved about something she won't share, and the only males of the group were just watching the fun while playing a game on their newly provided dust-station, apparently Ozpin thought it would help them live with all the girls.

They were playing the first game they saw that was installed. **_Dust Gauntlet:Hunter edition_**

"Man, I didn't think we would get all this just for the initiation." the blonde said while using his wizard to blast fire spells on a horde of grim zombies.

"Well we did subjugate an elder deathstalker and Nevermore." Ren spoke while his elf rained an arrow storm on a group of skeletal warriors.

"Yeah but there must have been something else that led to us being a special case."

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE SPECIAL!" the bubbly bomber girl popped up between the two.

"GAH! NORA!?" her out burst caused the controller to fall out of his hands and his wizard to get killed.

 ***GAME OVER*** the blonde felt a bit bummed out when he heard those words, that and the they died right before finishing the level. Just as well, it was getting late anyway. And so the little party ended and the hunters turned in for the night.

JNPR taking one room and RWBY taking the other. They soon found the joy of dreams, well except for Jaune. He has quite a bit on his mind at the moment. Mainly the two nobodies in the forest.

 **'What or who were those two, I still don't know why they were calling me master. oh well, i better get some sleep, classes start tomorrow.'**

And with that last thought our blonde hero found sleep.

* * *

 **Dive to heart Jaune's P.O.V.**

 _It was strange... I felt myself falling in a weirdly familiar place. This place gave me a strange feeling of being watched. I fell for some time before somehow floating to a stop on a large painted glass tower... or was it mosaic? Eh who cares, all i know is what ever is going on is really strange._

 _Standing in the center of the tower, I noticed that the images on the floor were of me and my friends, there was even a few i didn't expect to see. I mean Roman did help me with those transcripts, and i don't even recognize a couple of them like the girl pink and brown hair or the freckled girl with hair like Nora's._

 _And then there was the weapons that appeared and started floating around me._

 _There were about thirteen: a strange looking sword that resembled crocea mors next to a similar kind of blue and black sword, a set of yellow and blue kunai, a blue sitar that looked like a heart, red chakrams, a pink and green scythe, a deck of cards, the claymore from initiation, lances, purple crossbow like guns, a book, a blue shield, an axe, and finally ethereal blades._

 _ **'What are all these, am I supposed to use them?"** I thought while taking a look at each of the weapons. There was the strangest thing, no matter which one I held they all felt natural. The situation is starting to become even more confusing; where ever I was felt strangely familiar, and these weapons held some kind of nostalgia even though I've never seen them before. Then as quickly as they came all of them were gone in flashes of light._

 _To add to the confusion of the poor knight the floor started shaking and a deep voice called out from... somewhere, it sounded as if it came from all directions._

 _"The tests begin now. It is time to prove you are worthy of being our master."_

 _ **(a/n: play kh2.5 ost: tension rising remastered)**_

 _The floor stopped shaking and i found out who the voice came from, the only way i could describe the way he or it looked was a giant faceless white suit with spiked shoulders and feet, a large zipper going down the middle and a blue scarf with four black spear like ends flowing behind him. Then i was reminded of what the girls told me, He must be one of them judging by the symbol on his face._

 _The boss nobody just looked at me at me and before i knew it those black and white thorns where swirling around me again. Then there was a flash of light and i found myself with my arms and legs held by the thorns before the giant nobody got in my face. He leaned forward as if inspecting me before bringing his right arm back._

 _ **'oh crap baskets what am i supposed to do!? Hold on... is that, the green light!'**_

 _The second before the nobody's blow could hit me i was able to use my new... uhh? reaction command? Anyway i was able to avoid the attack and land an attack of my own using the crocea mors look alike. The attack sent the nobody back spinning really fast before the nobody stopped himself. _

_It looked as if nothing hit him in the first place, but the huge slash across his non existent face told me otherwise. The giant nobody was already in my face again. He grabbed me with both hands and flung me in the air spinning like a rag doll. I guess he wanted to get back at me for earlier._

 **'Come on! Come on! think of the other weapons! If i can make one of the swords appear then maybe...'** _I focused my mind on making the other sword appear, thankfully it was surprisingly easy. It was strange though, for some reason I knew the name of this key-like weapon._

 _The Two-Become-One_

 _I saw that the giant nobody brought his left arm up and back down trying to slam me into the floor. Thankfully my lucky triangle flashed again, I was able to use my momentum to slash the top of the giant nobody's head with both of my new weapons._

 _This brought the boss down and me too unfortunately. I fell on my back in front of the prone nobody's head. Getting up as fast as i could, grabbing both of my new weapons I started to unleash on the downed boss._

 _Using combos, techniques, and magic i didn't even know i could do with these new blades that for some reason remind me of keys I landed a lot blows on the boss nobody. I guess i'll call them keyblades._

 _The fight went on for a really long time, and for me it was terrifying._ _All of the attacks that he threw at me all looked and felt like they were meant to crush, impale, and destroy me. I was barely able to hang on when he somehow tipped the tower and throw a giant ball of magic, aura, and death at me._

 _My reaction commands really helped me stay alive, along with the other weapons mostly the claymore, keyblades, kunai, and chakrams. Then I started to feel almost dead all over from using them so much, good thing that the boss took more damage than I did since he was almost down for the count._

 _But then every thing started to get bright again and before i knew it the nobody was towering over me with all the visible damage I did gone. I was really nervous now, but then i felt all the pain i had taken from his attacks disappear. And then he started talking to me._

 _" The first test is now complete. You have proven you are capable of summoning the previous masters' weapons with some level of skill and power."_

 _"Oh okay. So that's what they were." I mumbled to myself and felt a little bit of pride at passing this test. But then i remembered that he said that this is the first test._

 _"So what are the other tests going to be?" I ask hoping they won't be as scary as that was._

 _"There will be two more tests, each are different but you will take them another time. Your dream is almost over."_

 _"Wait, this is my dream?"_

 _"Yes, but to be more precise this is your heart. The others and I are able to freely enter and leave as we please."_

 _"Wow... so about being your guys' master?"_

 _"You passed my test. So you our now our master. The other two will be to prove if you can stay our master."_ _The boss spoke with a strong tone. The place started to glow with light. something must be happening._

 _"It appears your dream is over. We will be in your heart if you need us. Just speak to us using your mind and we will hear you, and you can freely summon us and the weapons."_ _well that sounded cool. I guess I have to work hard with these guys in my heart now._

 _"Alright, I hope I can be the master you guys want." and then every thing went bright_

* * *

 **Morning 7 a.m. JNPR's bedroom.**

Jaune woke up to see the others still sound asleep and that it was still fairly early. He double checked to make sure they were still sleeping before reaching his hand out and summoning the altered lunatic.

' **I guess now I really am their master now. Well better get ready for classes.'** the blonde thought to himself before is attention returned to the weapon. He remembered the old name for it and the way it used to look. And thought _altered lunatic_ didn't suit it.

 **'I guess this needs a new name. Hmm I guess something relating to the moon out of respect for the old master. Hmm how about...'**

 **'The Lunar heart'**

* * *

 **well that's done and i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think about the fight**

 **Any way i wanted to tell you which worlds won and lost in the poll**

 **winners:**

 **world that never was**

 **one piece 10 votes**

 **pokemon 8 votes**

 **one punch 6 votes**

 **no game no life 6 votes**

 **the grid 5 votes**

 **traverse town 5 votes**

 **losers:**

 **big hero 6**

 **wreck it ralph**

 **frozen**

 **well you guys have spoken and i will do my best with these worlds.**

 **oh before i forget i want you guys to know just how i plan to have jaune able use the _X-BLADE. s_ o my idea is that because that he has the thirteen missing pieces of the original XIII, and his teams' VII lights being around him all the time will make up the pieces of it. The whole seven of light and thirteen of darkness good stuff. **

**and that remnant's moon was the original kingdom hearts. it makes sense since the world's name is _remnant_.**

 **well i hope you guys tell me what you think of this. see you guys later.**


	6. daily life with nobodies

**And we're back. this fic has gotten more support than i thought it would and i wanted to thank you guys buy getting this chapter out as soon as i could. anywho i thought more on the vytal festival and after watching the latest episodes, let's just say the direction i'm going with cinder changed a bit.**

 **for one i still plan on jaune saving cinder from xehanort's heart, but not before he and his new friends go wild on her and the army she has, and then he saves her.**

 **after penny's supposed death i will have him hijack her cliche villain monologue with tron's help and reveal both himself and her later. after that when her army comes so does his new friends via link portals. And no salem yet, just xehanort. Mainley because i think she isn't cinder's boss, and i kinda want her for the harem.**

 **pyrrha will still live, and as for penny, i really, really, _reeeaaally_ don't want to, but since one punch made it in, her dismemberment gave me the idea to have genos and dr. stench fix and upgrade her. **

**so don't hate me, but it still has to happen to her, on the bright side she will be a lot better and stronger when they are done.**

 **and on that note the other worlds will have some backstory with the rwby characters. like how auron was in the underworld, or how most of ffVII characters are in radiant garden. that being said i might make pyrrha related to someone with the same power from one of the other worlds.**

 **you guys can guess who it is and where he is from. and i would like you guys to give me your thoughts on this bit. like who should have a good backstory with any of the main characters. but on with the story.**

humans/faunus talking: "nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking/shouting: **'nobodies' /"NOBODIES!"**

nobodies talking: " _master"_

nobodies thinking: **' _master'_**

* * *

 **Morning: team JNPR/RWBY dorm**

The blonde of our tale found himself strangely calm about his situation. It was unusual, if it was anytime before joining beacon he certainly would've thought he'd gone insane. But he asked twilight thorn and he said after the events in the forest, some of which he had tried so much to forget about. Mainly his partner going a bit feral and almost stealing his innocence.

* _shudder*_ just remembering the incident made him go beet red and sent shivers down Jaune's spine. Shaking it of he walked out of the room remembering how getting his aura unlocked might have something to do with the thirteen heart fragments. They likely started melding with his personality after they were unlocked with his aura.

While he would like to think on this more he put the thoughts aside and went to is dorm's kitchen and began preparing breakfast for him and his two teams. He sighed thinking about how he had to do this back home for his seven sisters. He was the only one who didn't almost burn the house down or create some kind of living creature.

But as fate would have he didn't have to do this by himself anymore. His only male teammate came out of the room and came to the kitchen half asleep.

"Oh, morning Ren."

The green themed hunter seemed surprised to see his new leader preparing food."Morning Jaune, need help making breakfast?"

"Thanks! I never had help with cooking back home." that offer seems to have brought joy to the blonde goof. I wonder why?

"Really? Why is that, didn't you say you had a few sisters?" the uneasy laugh that came from his leader was all the answer he needed.

"hehehe, yeah I do but they weren't always the best in the kitchen. " that sounded... oddly familiar, but Ren understood. And so the two began making breakfast for everyone to eat while trading stories, mostly about either Jaune's sisters or Nora when it came to cooking. It was almost an hour later when they finished the cooking and tales of the kitchen.

"After the third fire I took over the cooking and forbade any of them from using my kitchen." Jaune finished while they were putting the finishing touches on the pancakes.

"I get it, it's the same with me, whenever Nora tried to cook it wasn't so bad but one time she-" he was cut short when his childhood friend tackled him while putting her hands over his mouth.

 **"DON'T TELL HIM REN!"** surprisingly Ren was still on his feet while she hung on to his body with her legs wrapped around his upper body pinning his arms to his sides. She cannot have anybody know about that embarrassing event, unless she told her side of the story first!

"It's okay Nora, he didn't really say anything yet. So anyway can you wake up Pyrrha and the others. We just finished making breakfast for everybody."

She gave a salute before saying "Aye Aye fearless leader!" and bolted off to alert the other five of the food prepared by the only guys of their team. When every one was ready and waiting for the food Jaune and Ren came out of the kitchen with trays of food with lids covering them in their hands wearing their own personalized aprons.

Jaunes was with a gold trim and his family's yellow arcs, while Ren's was pink and had the words _"Please do nothing to the cook."_ printed on it. They set them down on the table in front of them before taking the lids off. The girls could swear they saw some kind of holy light shine when they lifted them off and revealed the food.

* * *

 **9 a.m. Professor Port's class**

The Joint team now found themselves bored out of their mind, sleeping, or finding ways to ignore the tale told by the boastful professor. As was the case with most students in his class save for a few. But Jaune found himself back in himself enthralled with the professor's tale, until he was alerted to the dusk's presence in his mind.

" _Master, this boring old guy talks a lot."_ Jaune was a bit surprised when he heard the voice of the dusk in his mind, mostly due to her slight insult of the professor.

 **'Hey, even if he can't hear you it doesn't mean if you can insult him.'** he scolded the nobody through his mental link to the nobody.

 _"But it's true master. Do we really have to listen, these grim things sound a lot like heartless to us."_

 **'You don't have to listen but i do. By the way what exactly are heartless?'** this brought a bit of interest to the blonde. He would have to ask twilight thorn later about that later.

 _"We'll tell you later master, but now it looks like someone gets to fight one of the grim things now."_ That brought Jaune's attention over to the cage being brought in to the class. The professor must think that the students can fight grim one on one in the view of an audience as well as in the field.

He then continued about the specific qualities of a hunter, such as being tenacious and wise or whatever he ranted on about in his story.

"Now who among you believes that you have the qualities of a true hunter?" the professor asked waiting for someone to answer so he can pit them against one of his captured grim.

" _Master! you have all of those traits! Raise your hand and you can show them!"_ the dusk nobody really seemed excited about this for some reason, it actually worried Jaune a bit.

 **'Alright I guess, but I don't think this very good idea.'** the blonde reluctantly raised his hand, thinking he would just paint more of a target on his back. He was instantly noticed by the professor as no one else rose their hand. Even though one of them was about to snap because her partner's cute- i mean annoying actions next to her.

"AH, Thank you for volunteering mister Arc. Go change into your combat attire and comeback to give us a show." the blonde knight quickly made his way to the changing room to prepare to fight whatever kind of grim the professor had. Meanwhile the rest of his teams were talking about Jaune as he walked off.

Ruby and Nora were almost bouncing in their seats." Oh man, our fearless Jaune-Jaune is gonna show how awesome he is again!"

"I gotta admit, Vomitboy did save you back at the forest. Half of us didn't get to see his fight but this should be fun to watch." Yang was really grateful to her fellow blonde for saving her precious baby sister from the elder grim. She had new found respect for him, and got tease ruby for a bit afterwords.

"That blonde dolt, i was gonna volunteer. And I can't believe he hid his strength from us back at initiation." the heiress spoke with a pout and red tint on her cheeks. Her mind was brought back to him catching her at the temple. Why you may ask, well~

He unintentionally grabbed her ass, but he had no idea at the time and they had to escape from the grim so she didn't do anything. Well anything besides interrogating him at their little party. The whole time she was questioning him he denied ever feeling it and apologized repeatedly, that was a bit embarrassing for the both of them.

"Well you just have to be faster miss Schnee. The Arcs are known for jumping at the chance to have a good fight. Why this one time- Oh that story will have to wait, it appears our volunteer has returned." the class sighed in relief as their apparent savior from the professor's tales came back with his armor and weapons.

This was not unnoticed by professor Port. "Mister Arc, you sure seem confident after that fantastic show you gave the academy. Hopefully this will be just as good."

"Wait what? What do you mean show?" this was not good. Unknown to Jaune a few of the heart fragments he had made him not like having a target on his back.

"Oh yes, Professor Ozpin always broadcasts the last teams being formed during initiation to the rest of the students." oh that's great. But Jaune still liked that him and his team were known by the other students already. Anyway the grim began thrashing violently in its cage.

"Well time for the demonstration to begin." and with that the professor stepped aside and released the grim.

The fight itself was short, and jaune found little difficulty defeating the goretusk. His teams cheering him on really helped give him a boost in confidence. He avoided most of the attacks and found his skill with crocea mors was much better than when he first arrived at beacon. Must have been some of the fragments, either way it could still use improvement.

* * *

 **Later: Dr Oobleck's class**

The team were now listening to the lecture of faunus history. This everyone was paying attention except for a few students who couldn't keep up with how fast the doctor was talking. And one couldn't care less about learning the history of those he referred to as animals.

And Jaune was speaking to a nobody again, this one was the sorcerer nobody. He has yet to meet the rest of them, but he met this one at he beginning of class and he wanted to learn all he could about this world. He was perfectly able to keep up with the speed of the coffee fueled professor and gave Jaune whatever information he missed via mental link.

 **'I really need to thank you for this later. I don't know if could've kept up with him without your help.'** the blonde could not be thankful enough. Really this was the third time he thanked the nobody.

" _As I said before it is nothing master. We are all happy to do whatever we can to assist you."_ the sorcerer was not wrong, since gaining Jaune as their new master the nobodies felt they had purpose again. For whatever reason it felt as if they had hearts once more, likely due to being tied to Jaune's heart, or their hearts began returning.

Either way they felt good, but they had two more tests to give him. Even with that they still believe the the blonde will pass them no problem. Speaking of which.

 **'Twilight thorn mentioned that there are two more tests that you guys would give me. Can you give me an idea when and what they are?'**

 _"You will be given the second test when you have done some training with your weapons. But the first test was the only fighting test we will give you."_

 **'Oh good, i was hoping that it would be.'** Jaune let out a sigh of relief at that. Thankfully his teams didn't notice.

Back to the lecture at hand, the rest of his team were doing well keeping up with the the professor, Blake even found time to read one of her books, nobody knows how.

The lesson and class soon ended and the eight of them made their way to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

 **Lunch break**

Lunch could not have come sooner for the dual team. After suffering from the youthful tales of professor Port and barely keeping up with prof-Dr. Oobleck they needed a break. They got to the dining hall early and gotten a table to themselves. They were discussing what happened in the classes, but it was mostly about Jaune fighting the grim in Port's class and in the emerald forest.

"You were really awesome Jaune, I didn't think you'd be that strong when i first met you, and you saved us from the professor's stories." that was Ruby's... rather blunt way of complimenting her co-leader. But he didn't mind since he actually wasn't that strong when he first came to beacon. Though he actually liked Ports tales of his youth. He doesn't get why they don't, it saved him from being bored in the class.

"It was no problem Ruby. But that saving part wasn't really what I meant to do." he really didn't.

"Yes it was vomit boy, i don't know how you actually liked his never-ending tales of youth." and the more blunt of the two sisters spoke up. Seriously, whats wong with the stories

" _Your new friends are a little strange master, but they look like they seem to have good heats."_ The voice of the creeper come through his mind now. There was something about the name Jaune didn't like, she wasn't creepy at all. Well maybe her ability to transform was a bit strange but still, she herself is adorable. He just didn't like it, maybe he'll give her a new name or something.

 **'Yeah I guess they are, aren't they. But you're right they have good hearts."** being with them reminded him a lot of his sisters.

 _"D-do you think we could meet them at some point master?"_ despite her shy personality the creeper wanted to meet new people. It was a little scary for her, Jaune himself took their existence rather well, but they don't know how the rest of them will.

 **'Yeah sure, maybe after the first few weeks of class. I'm not sure how some of them will react. But Ruby and Nora will definitely love you guys."**

 _"R-really? W-we can?! Thank you Master!"_ the shy nobody was thrilled that she and the nobodies would get to meet the rest of the conjoined team. But she would have to make sure the other females don't do anything that will anger his partner. They saw what she tried to do during initiation, the dusk found it funny but our cute little creeper was both embarrassed and terrified at her lewd actions towards their master.

Fortunately or unfortunately she didn't have time to think about it because they were interrupted by the sound of a certain group of faunus haters and a bunny faunus.

"Hey look guys, I didn't know they let animals into this school!" lo and behold the ones who barely passed initiation by the skin of their teeth, team CRDL were picking on the second year member of team CFVY, Velvet Scarlatina. How they passed in the first place they will never know. But lets take a look at Velvet's thoughts, shall we.

 **'Why did there have to be anti-faunus group in the first years. I just hope Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi return soon.'** the poor girl couldn't partake in her team's latest mission due to her (awesome) weapon getting badly damaged on the last one. And now she was stuck with these lousy apes.

And now the leader of said apes was now pulling on her bunny ears causing her to cry out a bit. The two connected by mental link did not like what was going on and neither did his team. His partner was the first to voice her thoughts.

"People like that sicken me." they certainly do, she was well aware of the discrimination of the faunus and couldn't stand it. She has spoken out against their treatment quite a few time during interviews.

"I hear ya P-money, why can't they pick on someone their own size?" the blonde asked what was on all of their minds. All had various but similar reactions, but you can guess that they all hate what was going on. The red reaper wanted to do something about it, so she turned to her co-leader to ask if they should.

"Jaune, do you think we sho-Jaune?" turns out he was already way ahead of her. The next cry of pain they heard did not in fact come from velvet. They all looked to see said blonde leader transformed again but without the lunar heart. And the cry of pain was from Jaune almost breaking Cardin's wrist in the grip of his right hand.

The rest of Cardin's team were about to attack but juane just flung their brute of a leader at them knocking them all to the ground before they scrambled to their feet and ran out of the dining hall. As soon as they left so did his transformation, velvet watched as the now much less intimidating blonde turned to her and offered a kind smile that sent some red color to her face.

"Sorry you had to see that, I just really don't like bullies. Anyway I'm Jaune, what's your name?"

"M-my name is Velvet. T-thank you Jaune, but why would you help me?." her voice sounded unsure to him, and cute with her slight accent.

"Well seeing those guys bully you reminded me of when the same thing happened to any of my sisters, of course they would toss the bullies around i just did." his family happens to be half saber-tooth cat from his mother, and dire-wolf from his great grandpa. Quite an aggressive combination, yet he himself never was.

Though he and his dad didn't have many faunus traits they still had the same blood as well as some heightened senses and some larger canines. However he has felt something strange, like his animal features would appear soon. But right now he has a new friend to make.

"You know you can sit with us if you want." the shy bunny girl was a bit hesitant to accept his offer but ended up going with him and his team. She actually ended having a nice time with the dual team, even if she was missing hers.

They all talked for a while, mostly about jaune transforming and how he did it. But he didn't want to say how yet so he just said he didn't really know exactly how. And truth is he actually didn't, he just did.

* * *

 **Last class: combat with Ms. Goodwitch**

Finally, the one class that all of them looked forward too. They all managed to arrive a few minutes early when Glynda announced that the matches was essentially all they would do while she would evaluate and point out where any of them needed improvement. Soon all the students arrived just in time for her to pick the first match.

Meanwhile Jaune found himself acquainted with a couple of the more combat oriented nobodies, being the samurai and the dragoon.

 _"Master, do you think any of these will be a good challenge for us?"_ the dragoon was analyzing the students hoping that they would be allowed to partake in some of the fights later on. The creeper informed them about jaune introducing them to his friends later on, as well as the rest of the school.

 _"I'm not sure if many of them will provide a good fight for us. But your friends seem excited Jaune-sama."_ the samurai was not wrong. His team was already in their combat clothes and weapons ready at their sides.

 **'Don't be like that, i'm sure i'll get you guys a good fight later. Maybe in the forest .'** in any other circumstance before coming to beacon he would've hesitated at a thought like that. But that wasn't the case any more, he has been feeling stronger and more confident since arriving. Regardless he would still have to train to keep from getting cocky.

He put his thoughts aside now since the first match was about to be called. They all watched as the board flashed through combatants before finally stopping on Jaune and team CDRL. Everyone was confused when they saw the result, though to Jaune it sorta made sense. You know, with the initiation being broadcast and all.

Before they could start getting noisy about this professor Goodwitch began speaking.

"Our first match shall be Jaune arc and team CDRL, now normally Mr. Arc would be pitted against a single opponent, but he has proven himself to be more than a match for most students on their own. So his first bout will be against a full team, but any who wish to face Mr. Arc one on one are free to do so after this match. Any questions?"

She looked around and saw no one raising their hand. "Good, now the five of you please go and prepare for your match."

And with that the blonde knight and the team of apes went to retrieve their gear from their lockers.

* * *

 **Inside the locker room**

Jaune was in the middle of strapping on his armor and was debating whether he should use his new weapons. If he were to use _crocea mors_ he wouldn't last that long, so until he gains more skill with his grandfather's weapon he will use the organization's armory.

With that in mind he opted to use the one he was most familiar with, and to keep the rest hidden until later on. If he was gonna use the others it would most likely be during training or that tournament he overheard the teachers talking about **.**

 _"It is about time we made our way to the arena Jaune-sama."_ he was going to have ask what that ' _sama'_ thing samurai kept calling him meant, but he was right. His first match of combat class awaits, so he quickly finished putting on his last piece of equipment on and made his way back to class. All while talking to his new battle hardened companions.

 _"Remember master, regardless of the enemy you can't underestimate them."_ all of the nobodies knew exactly how that worked out for the old masters, and they didn't want the same to happen to him. They just got Jaune after all.

 **'No need to tell me twice, I could barely hold my own against a few grim before coming here. I don't plan on looking down on anybody.'** Jaune spoke to them with complete seriousness. Aside from his family and a couple of friends growing up he was always bullied and looked down on, there is no way he would do the same here.

" _I hope so Jaune-sama. Now it's time to face our opponents."_ and with that they were back in the arena and standing before Ms. Goodwitch and team CRDL. She herself was a little confused as to why he left his weapon behind but didn't say anything. While CRDL thought that they would have an easy payback for the lunch incident.

Goodwitch quickly explained the rules and then stepped aside before letting the match commence with one word.

"Begin."

* * *

 **sorry to leave you guys hanging right there but i wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, don't worry you guys will get to see the fight next chapter. i hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **again please tell me what you guys think about the chapter, and any ideas you guys have for me. see you guys later**


	7. daily life with nobodies pt two

**And we are back, no notes this time just right in to the chapter**

humans/faunus talking: "nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking/shouting: **'nobodies' "NOBODIES!"**

nobodies talking: " _master"_

nobodies thinking: _'master'_

* * *

As Glynda started the match she noticed that team CRDL had there weapon's brandished but Jaune didn't even have _crocea mors_ at his hip. And so did the members of the full team he was facing. Then her mind was brought back to what happened at the initiation, he was likely going to summon that other strange weapon of his.

Team CRDL all gained smug looks as they assumed he was cocky enough to think he didn't need his weapon or dumb enough to forget it while he was preparing. Either way they all thought this would be an easy payback for the dinning hall.

"Begin." That was until the match was on. Jaune held out his right hand and in a flash of magic blue fire the _lunar heart_ was in his grasp and was in his transformed stated once again, shocking all except his two teams and Professor Goodwitch.

Although his transformation felt different, like he had more changes along the lines of extra appendages, or something. Though if he did no one could see anything, but he could definitely feel something off. Other than that his transformation looked the same.

All members of the opposing team gained worried looks at the blue were watching with the rest of the students during the initiation and the damage that can be cause by him with that blade. Not to mention the powerful flames he could use in his transformed state.

Regardless of the fear they all shared they charged towards the leader of the JNPR/RWBY dual team thinking that he wouldn't be able to take all of them at once.

Halfway through their charge Jaune spun his Lunar heart in his right hand before swinging it in front of him sending large gust of air strong enough to send them all barreling back towards the other end of the arena, slamming into the wall. The blast actually reduce their auras by 15%.

Everyone watching had a look of surprise on their faces. Many of them of them had seen hits and attacks that could send enemies flying, but that was if the attack hit them. And then the one-sided beat down of team CRDL officially began with Jaune charging at them with his sword in reverse grip.

His teams were enjoying this more than any, Ruby and Nora were bouncing in their seat cheering for their blonde friend, Yang was grinning widely at the thought of fighting him afterwords, Blake and Ren had small smiles, Weiss was pouting at his strength, and Pyrrha was smiling brightly at her partner.

But there were a few things she noticed that could be improved.

She thought his form could still use a bit of work, regardless of how much he was demolishing his opponents at the moment there were a few small mistakes. And having purged herself of her perverted/predatory thoughts of Jaune earlier, she was able to not drool and analyze his skill properly.

But the lengthy process of getting rid of the 'naughty' ideas about her partner involved banging her head against the walls of the teams' bath while repeating the phrase " **MUST** **DEFEAT THESE DIRTY THOUGHTS"** over and over again.

It took a few hours for the champion to do so, she can't have those thoughts around him yet. She must not appear predatory around Jaune, lest she lose her chance to Ruby or the one she felt the need to stab during initiation. Where ever that one may be.

But enough of that, back to the beat dow- i mean sparring match. Right about now while we were delving into the champion's mind the remaining members of team CRDL Dove and Russel were on their last legs with their aura dangerously close to the red. While Sky and Cardin were unconscious after receiving a blast of magic fire.

Meanwhile Jaune himself had used up about less than a quarter of his aura after unleashing on the four of them. Fighting them certainly didn't require as much effort as the Death stalker did. He actually felt a little more natural transforming then the first time, but it was still only his Isa heart variant.

He had yet to test and see if the other twelve parts of his heart would lead to different forms of him. Yes he doesn't consider them just fragments of other peoples hearts, after the fight with Twilight thorn and using the first one he felt they were part of his own heart.

Again before any of this he would've assumed he reached deepest pit of craziness banging his head against the walls of some loonybin. But he has come to realize being a huntsmen means he would have to deal with many bizarre adventures, if the initiation was anything to go by.

We'll have to get back on that later however because our golden boy just began another charge on the two members of CRDL. Dove and Russel brought up their weapons in a vain effort to block the incoming attack. Jaune brought the large spiked weapon in for a wide attack on both members, slamming them from the center of the arena to the wall completely draining them of the last of their aura and consciousness.

As they slid down from the wall Ms. Goodwitch declared Jaune the winner. While this was going on jaune decided to put away his weapon and for lack of better words... turn off his transformation. Now back in his usual state he felt all eyes were on him even more than when he was fighting, especially from his own teams.

"And that is the match, as you can see team CRDL's auras have been completely depleted. In a tournament style battle this would signal their loss." Ms. Goodwitch explained as she turned to the winner of said battle.

"Though Mr. Arc you really should refrain from such brutality on your opponents during a match." But when she saw jaune she looked at him in surprise just like the rest present. It was really starting to worry him.

What caused everyone to stare at him, besides mopping the floor with CRDL and summoning a weapon out of thin air.

"Uh? Is something wrong Professor? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he nervously scratched the back of his head. While he did this he felt something move on the top of his head.

"W-well Mr. Arc, perhaps you should see for yourself in a mirror. This is rather quite strange, It would be better if your team would show you."

" _Perhaps you should listen to her master, there does seem to be something off."_ that sounded a little worrisome to Jaune, but listened to the dragoon he went over to his teams nonetheless.

"You and your team will be excused for the rest of class. Now could some one please take these four to the infirmary so we can start the next match."

When he regrouped with his teams they looked at him as if he had grown a second head, especially Blake and Ruby. They both looked like they had questions for the blonde. It started to feel like no one was going to say anything, but luckily the green gunner broke the silence.

"Lets head back to the dorm for now, there we can explain why everybody was looking at you funny." Ren said in an amused tone.

"But don't worry Jaune it doesn't look funny, it actually looks more cute and fuzzy to be honest." his fellow leader spoke up before she pushed him along toward the hall.

" _She does have a point Jaune-sama."_ the samurai spoke up before the two nobodies returned into his heart. They had to share the news with the others.

"Oh okay... Wait, what?" None of them responded to his last utterance before they took him back to the dorm.

* * *

On the way there noticed a few strange things, like he could see so much clearer than before, he could here the conversations students were having with complete clarity as they passed by, not to mention his canines felt longer than normal.

He didn't have time to think about it or ask the nobodies since they pushed him into the main room of their dorm. As he sat down on the couch he felt he sat on something strangely connected to him. He reached around to grab what ever it was and felt something... rather soft. He looked at his team members and let go of the thing he grabbed.

"So lady killer, do you by chance have anyone 'feline fine' in your family?" the blonde brawler punned as she received an elbow to her side from her partner.

"What she means is do you have faunus in your family?" Blake asked as everybody leaned in to hear the blonde's answer.

"Yeah, my mom and my sisters are saber-tooth cats and my dad's dad is a dire wolf faunus. Why?" the blonde asked as Ruby borrowed a mirror from Weiss and held it up to her fellow leader. He gained his own look of surprise at his new appearance.

He saw that he had striped blue ears on the top of his head, they looked like a combination of the two different animals'.Large like a wolf and rounded but pointed like a tiger's. And he saw that his canines were now long enough that they exited mouth just over his bottom lip. He looked behind him and saw he even had a semi-long striped blue tail with yellow at the tip. He started to feel his new body parts just to make sure e wasn't just seeing things.

"So is this why everyone was looking at me for?" he asked his most rational teammate Ren.

"Pretty much, so you how do you feel now that you have more ears and a tail?" the amused gunner asked as his leader was still feeling his new appendages.

"Kinda natural actually." **'I wonder if it had anything to do with my transformation.'** Jaune thought the last part before he stopped rubbing his ears, as he did he noticed Ruby fidgeting in her seat.

"You okay there Ruby?" she jumped at his mention of her name. They a looked at the red reaper wondering what she had on her mind.

"Y-yeah it's just ummm-"

"what is it Ruby?"

"Can I... pet your ears please?" everyone just looked at her with either shock or amusement.

"..."

Yang was covering her mouth to hold back laughs at her little sister's weakness to cute things. Blake and Weiss looked ready to scold her for asking such a thing, Pyrrha was glaring at the younger girl for wanting to touch her knight. Nora asked if she could too while ren just looked like he wanted to laugh.

Jaune just looked at ruby with a straight face, and said something that made everyone look at him now.

"Okay."

Not a second later Ruby and Nora were either petting or scratching his ears with much enthusiasm. The resulting pets and scratches made the blonde release a content but unintentional sigh.

Yang was no longer holding back laughs and was rolling on the floor, speaking of which that was exactly where Weiss and Blake had their jaws. Ren just let out an amused chuckle then left to meet his mattress-chan for a nap. While Pyrrha was fuming at the ones touching her partner. She should be the only one petting him!

Until a light bulb went off in her head.

"Umm Jaune?"

"Hmm?" he looked at his partner press her index fingers together and looking off to the side as avoiding eye contact.

"Can I pet you too?" This set off a few alarms in his head. But he decided to just let her or she might attack him again.

Now he had three of his friends petting his ears for what seemed like an hour before he finally told them to to their disappointment, he didn't even mind the petting but he was starting to let out purrs/growls of pleasure, turns out his ears were petty sensitive to other peoples' touch. And he did not want to give them the wrong idea.

Although he didn't mind having the new features out he wished he could put them away or something so as to not have them out all the time. Oh well it was getting late anyway, and it was about time for dinner and he had a craving for something with a lot meat. And he meant _a lot._

He could figure this whole thing out tomorrow, after all he had another test with the nobodies tonight. He had to wonder just what they had in store for their blonde master.

But there was still something he didn't get. Why did he smell...cat?

* * *

 **and that is a wrap. i have been meaning to work on this story for a while now, but i had school to deal with and life.**

 **so yeah, hope i didn't keep you guys waiting that long and if you were disappointed with the lack of fight scene in this chapter i'm sorry.**

 **I just can't write a serious fight for CRDL, they suck.**

 **any please leave a review as they give me the power to write.**

 **peace out everybody.**


	8. New worlds and new friends

**hello again everybody Sorry for the wait and lets get into the chapter. Oh but before I do I just want to say a couple of things. First thank you all again for following and favoriting my stories.**

 **Number two is i just want to say that one or two of the worlds i put in the poll a while back will not be cannon in this story but will be included as omakes for fun.**

humans/faunus talking: "nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking/shouting: **'nobodies'/ "NOBODIES''**

Nobodies talking: " _master_ "

Nobodies thinking: ' _master'_

* * *

 _Sniff._

 _Sniff Sniff._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sniff._

Okay, no matter what part of the dorm he was in he still smelled a cat. Did one of his teammates sneak a pet into the school? Jaune didn't mind if they did or not but they could at least tell him about it. He's supposed to be their leader and he wants to know what kind of secret animals they may have hiding in their room.

He started looking at each of his teammates, gathering ideas on just who would actually bring a cat or something here. First and number one on the list of suspects was his bubbly bomber of a teammate.

It would definitely seem like something Nora would do given that she just loves all things cute and fluffy, same with Ruby but she has a dog from what she and Yang shared about their home in Patch. So that means those two are out and Nora is top suspect.

Weiss didn't at all seem like the kind of person to break the rules for a pet, from what she has shared she doesn't really care for pets. Ren said that he doesn't mind pets since Nora use to drag him to go window shopping at local pet stores just to look at them, so he might be willing to smuggle animals for her just to keep her happy.

Pyrrha, while she may be a bit crazy around him sometimes is very responsible, and she didn't at all seem to like the idea of rule breaking too much.

So she's out for sure. And that just leaves the last suspect on his list, Blake.

In any situation he wouldn't even look at the silent bookworm as the possible pet smuggler, but the thing is the scent of felines was the strongest around her. She either smuggled the alleged cat or she's just around them a lot. Either that or she herself is a faunus, but even then faunus don't smell _that_ strongly of their animal.

Too bad Jaune had no more time to interrogate anyone, it was almost time for bed and his next test.

 **'I can figure this out another time, I wonder what they have in store for me this time."** And with that he plopped down onto his bed and drifted of into his sleep. While he drifted off he didn't notice the pair of amber eyes locked on his sleeping form.

* * *

 **Dive to heart.**

 _Drifting down in his dive to his heart felt rather relaxing to Jaune, just the warmth he got from just being in the descent to the glass pillar that was his heart was incredibly soothing. While floating he noticed he was without his extra ears and tail, must be he can be human or faunus in his heart._

 _As like the first time he slowed to a gentle stop and set foot on the image depicting him and his friends. Already waiting fro him there was two of the nobodies he had spoken to earlier and another he the others had mentioned but he officially meet._

 _The Sorcerer, Samurai and what he guessed was the Assassin. As he was about to walk towards the three Twilight Thorn's voice sounded throughout his heart._

 _" This will be your second test. You must answer three questions that they will give you, you must answer the truth in your heart or you fail."_

 _' **Well that shouldn't be too hard I guess, I hope the questions aren't anything horrifying ...or embarrassing.'** At the very least he will attempt to answer as honestly as he can. _

_With that in mind Jaune walked towards the closest Nobody for his first question, the samurai. "Tell me Jaune-sama what is it you most fear: being indecisive, losing something important, or hurting others?"_

 _Jaune put his hand on his temple and began to contemplate the question before he came up with his answer."Being indecisive."_ _The Nobody nodded at the blonde accepting his answer. But he still needed more than just that."Is being indecisive so scary?" The samurai was surprised when his master took on a serious look._

 _"It is now that I'm a leader, if I can't make decisions then my friends and others could get hurt." With that said the nobody nodded at his master once again before disappearing in swirl of thorns._

 ** _'Guess that's it for the first question."_** _The blonde knight walked to the next closest nobody being the Assassin. While walking he noticed that behind the scarf hanging in front of her face was the kind of flirty smirk he had seen on Yang, and that sent a little shiver down his spine._

 _It didn't exactly help that she licked her lips too, when he was finally standing in front of her she got a bit too close for the blonde's liking and moved the scarf out the way so he can actually see her admittedly very beautiful face. Her light skin, dark purple hair and amethyst eyes that send some heat and color towards his face._

 **' _Oh no.'_** _He tried to ignore it as much as he could so he can answer her question as best he can._

 _"Pleased to meet you master~. Now tell me what is most important to you: being the best, your friends, or your prized possessions?" She practically spoke right into his ear as she practically pressed her body against his._

 _"W-well my friends are the most important to me." he said with an inaudible gulp that he prayed she didn't notice._

 _She let out a soft chuckle before continuing. "Is friendship really so important?" she asked with a tilt of her head._

 _"It is to me, real friends were something I almost never had growing. And I will treasure the ones I have now no matter what." The Assassin adopted a large grin at his dedication to his friends. She accepted his answer and began to disappear in the usual swirl of black and white thorns._

 _But not before she gave him a little parting gift.~_

 _She quickly blew into his ear prompting Jaune to release gasp of surprise, and let the Assassin take hold of his face and slip her tongue into the surprised blonde's mouth. Jaune was frozen stiff, he let out a surprise moan at the feeling of Nobody's tongue wrapping around his and unconsciously did the same to hers eliciting a moan from her as well._

 _But as quick as it happened it ended. She pulled back leaving a strand of saliva in between them, the blonde just stood there face redder than his co-leader's hood as the Assassin flashed him one last smile before she was gone in the swirl of thorns._

 ** _'M-man, these girls sure do seem... affectionate.'_** _Was all that went through the blonde's mind while shaking off the color on his face. With that out of his head he proceeded to the Sorcerer for his last question._

 _The nobody circled Jaune as though he was analyzing every aspect of his master. "Tell me master what is it you want out of life: to be strong, to seek truth, or to see rare sights?"_

 _Jaune actually had to seriously think about this one a little."Well I'm strong now with the hearts and weapons and not to mention my friends, and I will get to see unusual things as a hunter. Hmm?"_

 _"Your answer master."_

 _"Alright, then I guess to seek truth. I don't know why the hearts chose me and I would really like to find out what about me drew them to me." The Sorcerer nodded and proceeded to disappear as the others did. With them gone Twilight thorn's voice rang out once more._

 _" Your test is complete. You heart desires friendship and fears indecision, and lastly you wish to seek the truth about your own heart. You have passed this test with out faltering." Jaune could hear that the boss nobody was pleased with his answer._

 _"Well all I had to do was just answer honestly right? And the test did help me find out a few things about myself I haven't really thought of."_

 _" I am pleased to hear that master, the third and final test will be another time. For now I wish for you to follow me." He said the last part appearing in front of Jaune._

 _"Oh okay, so where are we going?" He was answer by a link portal popping up right in front of the two, Jaune was in awe at the spherical crystal. He saw that inside the sphere was a reflection was some kind of town with a train station and a clock tower._

 _" We will be going to what we refer to as a base world." Jaunes eyes widened in absolute wonder, he was actually going to see another world! _

_This was the kind of thing that he only dreamed about when he was just a little kid!"Now that you mention it the dusk and creeper said that you guys came from other worlds."_

 _" Yes as a matter of fact we did, almost every single one of us came from different worlds each. Those two came from the same world as mine." The boss nobody said with some hint of care for the girls._

 _"So is that the world we are going to?" he asked curiously looking closer at the link._

 _" Yes it is Jaune. This world is where we met with our thirteenth master who wielded keyblades." Twilight thorn said as the link expanded and opened up into an actual portal of light._

 _"So before we head out what is there anything I should know about this world like its name or anything else about it?" Jaune asked just before he was about to step through the portal._

 _The boss turned his head towards the portal. " Its name is **Twilight** **Town** and like the name implies it is in a constant state of twilight, its sun neither rises or sets._ " _The nobody said before they stepped through._

* * *

 **Twilight town: Station plaza**

If there had been anyone near the the station they would have seen Jaune step through the portal in front of the glass doors of the station. The very first thing he noticed about the world was that it looked like any place he would see on remnant, only difference was the from what he could see there weren't any faunus that he could tell and just like Twilight thorn said a constant state of twilight.

"Wow, it really is just like he said." Jaune thought out loud as he looked down at the town from the plaza. He enjoyed the scenery for a few minutes before he headed down to walk around the new world.

Jaune proceeded to spend the next couple of hours exploring the different parts of the world. Just doing things like riding around on a winged skateboard he found, and discovered he was quite good at performing a few tricks and the like on it. He learned that the currency the rest of the worlds use was called munny and shops a run by these creatures called moogles. And then he just walked around for a while.

While doing so he asked around if there was anything interesting about the town from the locals. He spent a bit of time looking around for the "Seven wonders" they had mentioned. Though most were just coincidences he found a few of them were caused by the nobodies just messing around. The Dusk admitted that she had been bored while stationed here so she had a little fun with the locals.

And there was the ghost train, he watched for from the top of sunset hill for sometime until he saw the blue and star decorated train. He made his way back to the station just as it stopped, he just stood there for a little as the door opened and he stepped inside.

When he asked the nobodies if they knew anything about the train they said it will take him to another world they were familiar with but steered clear of. He asked what about it could deter them from there, all they said was that they couldn't stand against the one who resided there as he was the one who trains and evaluates keyblade wielders.

"So who else are we gonna meet over there anyway, you guys said the one who lives there trained a king and other masters right?" Jaune asked the sorcerer as they rode the conductor-less train to the next world.

" _That is right master, as for who else we may see there is one other master he recently named and the one who took down our former masters."_ Despite how he talked about the fall of the organization his tone was not at all mad or spiteful.

"You guys don't hold any grudge against them do you?" He was honestly a bit worried about that. If they or whoever was waiting for them in the next the world tried anything he would have to be the one to at least try and stop it before any fighting starts.

" _Not at all master. Since the defeat their hearts have been restored, all except for Master Xehanort."_ Well that name was new to the blonde knight." _We haven't informed you of this yet bu he tried to fill the first masters with darkness to create thirteen versions of himself."_

 _"_ Well that does sound pretty bad, still though I hope I don't end up having to fight I'm still getting used to these powers." Soon Jaune just sat there in a comfortable silence while he waited for the train to reach the next world on his little night romp away from beacon.

 **The Mysterious Tower.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Standing in front of Master Yen Sid's table were three of the very heroes who helped in bringing down Organization XIII: the hero Sora, Riku the youngest master, and Lea formerly known as Axel. The three stood there waiting for the old master to speak.

"I thank you three for arriving. I summoned you three here because there has been some activity involving the Nobodies." The three were all at attention when he said just the word Nobody.

"What kind of activity master?" Asked Riku voicing the question in the three's heads.

"It would appear that they found themselves a new master. Who is currently on his way here." That was something that the three wielders were not expecting to hear. Just the thought of them gaining a new master warranted caution in their minds, but to find out that this new master is already on his way here!

"So, should we get ready for a fight?" Lea asked the obvious question as to what should they do.

"Perhaps but I think not, I had been keeping tabs on their movement through the worlds and they found a world long thought completely consumed by darkness."

"And what about this master they found? Do we need to be worried?" Sora asked while putting his hands behind his head in his signature pose.

"Well we will find out soon enough, he took the train from twilight town to this world and should be here in a matter of minutes."

"So we just go down there and see what we got to deal with, if he fights don't hold back and if he doesn't just be careful." Lea asked summoning his keyblade and resting it on his shoulder.

"Essentially yes, I do not know what his intentions may be or where his alignment falls so we mustn't be too cautious." With that the old wizard dismissed the three. He watched as they walked out the door. The old master couldn't help but think on the world the nobodies found their master. A world that was completely lost to the darkness after the great keyblade war. It should have been destroyed but it survived enough for beings of light to thrive.

The lost remnant of the original _Kingdom Hearts._ He stroked his beard and thought aloud."Just what could this mean now that this world has resurfaced?"

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Down at the front of the tower**

"So what do you guys think this new master is like?" Lea asked twirling his keyblade in his hand as they watched the approaching train.

Sora shook his head "Honestly no idea, Just be ready when we need to Lea." The crimson haired wielder smirked. "OOHHH~ So you finally got it memorized." The two started laughing just as they heard the sound of the train coming.

"Come on you two the train is here." Riku said grabbing their attention. The three watched as the train slowed to stop in front of the ledge where the tower resided. Riku stood at the front while Sora was at his right with his arms behind his head and Lea the left with his keyblade resting on his shoulder. The door opened and out stepped a mop of blonde hair and armor over a hoodie.

They all just stared at the blonde not really sure what they were expecting out of the new master the nobodies picked. Riku thought it would be another Xehanort, Sora was thinking of something along the lines of a cartoon animal like king Mickey... maybe a rabbit or something. Lea just thought of a higher like he and the other original members were.

But nope, they got a scruffy looking blonde. He looked at each of them before he waved his right hand with a nervous smile. "Uh, hi there."

* * *

 **And that is the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review as they give me power to write these for your enjoyment.**

 **Anyway I mentioned that there will be world omakes cause I might not be able to fit them in. It is kind of a bummer but at least they will still be in the story in some way.**

 **Speaking of omakes~**

* * *

 **Omake: Transformation troubles # 1**

"Uh guys?" The nervous voice of the red reaper sounded through the dorm from her hiding place from behind the couch.

"Yeah Ruby." Came a reply from her friends and from the same spot. You may ask "why are they hiding and from what?" Well while they were experimenting with Jaune's transformation something went a little bit... not right.

"Do you guys think Jaune will let us near him?" She asked as she peered over the cushions to look the beast lying down in the middle of the room. That's right, while working on his transformation Jaune turned into the animal that he represented as a faunus. Or should they say animals, as he resembled a large wolf like beast with blue and black striped fur with a yellow under fur. His features also included the large canine teeth and powerful paws of his saber tooth cat half.

"I'm not sure Ruby, it might be better to just wait here for the transformation to end or for Ms. Goodwitch." Her sister advised her while Ruby sat back down with them.

"AWWW! He just looks so fluffy!" The Rose complained. They had been sitting there for a good half hour already and he hasn't changed back.

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore! She was going to pet him before she loses her chance.

"I know Rubes but-! Ruby?" The buxom blonde looked as she saw her baby sis was no longer in her sight.

"Uh Yang, Ruby is over by Jaune." Her stealthy partner announced as she peered over the sofa. "Yep, and so is Nora." The green gunner of team JNPR added as he looked over with her.

The two of them were petting their leader without any resistance from the large beast at all. He was even on his back with his large paws raised in the air and his tail wagging side to side as they did. Just the sight stopped all thought process momentarily.

Yang just felt the corner of her mouth twitch before she started laughing. Soon they all got out from their hiding spot and just went about their business with out fear of the not so scary beast.

"Of coarse he's still vomitboy in there." She chuckled as plopped on the couch and turned on the TV and dust station for some game time. It was Jaune after all, he would never think about hurting them even if he was the awesome beast he was now.

* * *

 **And that's all guys hope you like it. Before I go just want to let you know there will be another transformation omake, you can guess or suggest ideas on what would make for some funny troubles involving the heart variants.**

 **well that's it, later.**


	9. meeting the masters

**And here after a long while chapter nine. Don't really have a summary so just enjoy.**

humans/faunus talking: "Nobodies"

humans/faunus thinking: " **Nobodies** "

nobodies talking: " _Master"_

nobodies thinking _ **: "Master"**_

* * *

The three keyblade masters stared at the blonde, each slightly disappointed that the supposed master didn't look that way each of them pictured him respectively. Jaune feeling a bit wary of the eyes on him and flaming keyblade resting on the spiky haired guy's shoulder decided to break the silence.

"Uh, Hi there." He waved with a nervous smile.

"So, you're the new master huh?" Lea asked idly tapping his keyblade on his shoulder. To this Jaune gained a look of surprise, they knew who he was and that he was coming. How he personally had no clue, but for now it was best to just answer whatever questions they ask.

They were the ones who brought down the old masters after all.

"Uh yeah, At least for now." Jaune said getting a few raised eyebrows.

"And what do you mean by that?" Riku asked a bit cautiously.

"They're kinda making me go through a few tests to see if I can stay that way." The blonde said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Huh, really? They didn't make the boss do any of that." Lea muttered to himself.

Riku took another second to analyze him before he spoke again."So tests aside you mind telling us your name?" he asked.

Jaune reeled back realizing he forgot to introduce himself."OH! Right! Uh, my name is Jaune. It's uh, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand hoping for one of them to accept it.

Thankfully some one did before it got awkward. He felt a hand clap onto his and saw the Brown haired one accepted the handshake."Well nice to meet you Jaune, The name's Sora!" The hero of the keyblade said with a friendly smile as he shook the blonde's hand.

"And right here is my best friend Riku and over there is our buddy Lea." Sora said gesturing to his fellow masters.

"Well you seem harmless enough, at least for now."The spiky red haired one spoke up."Like Sora said the name's Lea. Got it memorized?" He said with a grin and making his keyblade disappear in a flash of bright orange flames.

"And as you can probably tell I'm Riku. Good to meet you I guess." The silvered master said shaking Jaune's hand.

"Likewise." The knight agreed."So why were you three waiting for me?" he asked.

"Oh, Master Yen Sid has been keeping tabs on the Nobodies activity. He sensed that you were coming on the train from twilight town so he sent us down here to meet you." Sora explained.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yep, now follow us inside. The master wants to meet you in person." Riku instructed.

As they walked up the stairs to the Yen Sid's chamber Jaune took the time marvel at the view from the star shaped windows. It still amazed him that he was on an entirely different world than his own and got to be the first one from his to ever experience such wonder.

Now inside the chamber Jaune was met with a kind of person he never thought could possibly be real.

A wizard. Sitting at the large desk in the center of the room was master Yen Sid himself in all his greatness. He looked just as the blonde knight believed a wizard should. Long blue robes accompanied by his long grey beard, his cone shaped hat was adorned with stars and moons galore and he carried an air of great wisdom coupled by his intimidating expression.

All of which made Jaune stiffen a little as he stood before Yen Sid's analytical gaze while the other three stood on the side watching to see how it would play out. Jaune spent about about a minute giving the master a brief explanation about the events that lead to him becoming the Nobodies' leader. After word he simply stood there waiting for him to respond. It felt like almost ten minutes before the master finally spoke.

"So then, After all that you were lead here by the nobodies after they brought you to twilight town for your final test." His deep voice cut through the silence.

 _*Gulp!_ *Yes." Jaune said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I see." Yen Sid hummed stroking his beard."While they may be drawn to you I can see they've made no attempt to sway you over to the darkness."

"Well, no. They haven't really done anything but to try and help me out the whole time they've been with me." Jaune said truthfully."Even though it's only been a couple of days since I've know them they don't seem all that bad to me."

Lea nodded in agreement."Blondie is kinda right. Those guys aren't so bad when they're on your side." He said prompting sora to elbow him in the side playfully.

"So we've been told." Riku chuckled.

"Be that as it may, I am still curious..." Yen Sid said his gaze almost piercing through the knight."The nobodies are beings of bot light and darkness searching for anything that could make them whole. So it begs the question, What exactly drew them to you?"

"W-Well-" Jaune slightly stuttered as he tried to answer."According to them my heart has the missing fragments from the hearts of their old masters." he finished, and now stood there wait for any of them to say something.

...

...

...

" **HUH?!"** So was the reaction from the three on the side of the room while Yen reacted with a bit more grace, though he was still just as surprised as any of them.

Jaune reeled back at their shout."Uh, Yeah. If you don't believe me I can summon their weapons too. Here look." Jaune held out his hand and the Lunar heart flashed into his hand further shocking the four.

" **WHOA!"** This time even Yen sid shared they're reaction as he shouted with them.

After calming down more questions were asked from the master about how the nobodies have been behaving, and Jaune himself had a few questions answered.

Jaune explained how remnant functioned to the master, how it was run by the four kingdoms and how they use dust as a source of power. How there was tension between the humans and faunus around the world. The purpose of the different huntsman academies to combat the creatures of grimm. He told them the creatures of gimm were beings of darkness that were attracted to negativity and the darkness in people. Afterwords Jaune got ask the master his questions.

He learned that most worlds are almost completely cut off from others save for very few individuals who have to keep them secret. And there are even worlds that serve as place of refuge for those who've lost their own worlds to the darkness. Another thing is time flows quite differently then on remnant, when it comes to worlds like twilight town or Yen Sid's tower it flows roughly the same. On other worlds it can vary from a few hours to a few days, when he asked why Yen Sid explained how his world was even more cut than others.

Though that was about all Yen Sid knew at the moment, he had long that this world fallen to darkness completely when the original kingdom hearts had been destroyed. The fact it had begun to resurface into the light raised a lot of questions to both parties.

Questions like:

Why has it only just begun to resurface and not earlier?

Would other worlds that fell along side remnant begin to resurface?

Were the creatures of grimm some advanced form of heartless?

And what about Jaune attracted the fragments of the organizations hearts.

* * *

 **And that is all for now. sorry for the long wait and the some what short chapter but I wanted to get this out before the the day ended.**

 **But before we go here is a little treat for you guys.**

* * *

 **Omake: Transformation troubles #2**

 **suggested by Spartastic 4**

"Come on Lady killer! how long does it take for you to poof into a new form?" Yang asked from her lounged position on the couch.

"I don't know, but I know for sure it takes longer when you break my concentration." Jaune replied a bit snarkily from his cross legged position in the center of the living room.

"You've been at this forever!" Yang whined

"We only started a few minutes ago." Came Jaune's deadpan reply.

"Touche."

After a few weeks into the semester the knight revealed to his friends that he could call upon twelve other forms to help them fight if needed. The only catch was he had no idea how besides Isa's which was just pure instinct, so he took some advice from Ren and tried using meditation to call upon them.

Today it was just Jaune and yang while the rest were off helping the teachers or running some errands. The two blondes were in the dorm while the knight was meditating in center of the room trying to access a new form from one of his fragments while the resident brawler observed.

He took a deep breath and began to concentrate once more. This time they both saw a change in the energy around him, the usual black and white thorns along with a few sparks of electricity formed a circle around the knight as Yang watched in awe. Seconds later the thorns changed into yellow colored lightning that began to dance wildly around him. It was so bright Yang had to cover her eyes before a huge flash filled the room.

"WHoa! That was a thing!" Yang said rubbing her eyes."So I gues it worked...huh?" Yang trailed off now that she clearly saw the new transformation.

"Yang? What's wrong, did it work?" Jaune asked in slight worry.

But when the words left his mouth there was something...off? DId his voice sound higher, and more feminine? And did his clothes become bit looser? Except for around the chest which felt a bit.. heavier?

And why was Yang grinning with a scary look in her eye?

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the teams were walking back to the dorm and talking about various things. But the main topic was wondering if there was any success with Jaune trying to access a new form.

" **KYAAAAAAH!"**

 ** _*BOOOOM!*_**

But just when they were down the hall they heard a girl's scream and the sound of a large explosion... coming from their dorm!

They rushed over as fast as they could and flung the door open. What they saw when the smoke cleared was a rather pretty girl with blonde hair combed back except for two strands on either side of her head resembling antenna covering her chest with her arms and face completely red scooted back into the far wall who was in fact wearing Jaune's clothes.

And in the center was Yang sprawled faced down, smoldering with occasional twitch and spark of electricity.

The charred black brawler shakily raised her right hand before it snapped into a thumbs up."W-Worth I-It." She coughed out before she collapsed losing consciousness.

The other six standing in the door only shared one thought.' **What the hell just happened!?'**

* * *

 **And that is that hope you guys liked the omake.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, check out my other stories if you haven't already and please leave reviews, i don't get enough of those.**

 **Oh before I leave happy 4th of july you guys, peace!**


End file.
